Spy Academy
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Una misteriosa nota era su única posesión, la ejecución de los planes futuros aun era incierta, sin mencionar que habían muchos cables que atar ¿será posible que existan realmente escuelas secretas? pero de una cosa se puede estar seguro: "recuerde que usted jamás llegará a esta academia, la academia llegará a usted". Multipairing. HongIce
1. Recuento de malas y buenas

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Archivo Nro:** 1

**Recuento de malas y buenas**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-**

**Recuerde que usted jamás llegará a esta academia**

**La academia llegará a usted.**

**- C**

Si había algo en la vida con lo que Einar era receloso eso tenía que ser aquél trozo de papel, que llevaba marcadas con firmeza esas palabras; jamás había leído en su vida algo escrito a mano con tal pulcritud, y dudaba que, aunque aquello se lo halla dado su hermano, fuese él quien plasmara tal frase ahí. De paso, esa fue la última vez que le había visto, hacía alrededor de dos años, y desde entonces no había tenido ningún tipo de comunicación con él, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni una señal de vida.

¿Qué si le preocupaba? Por supuesto que sí, después de todo era su único familiar vivo, y aunque solo le llevaba unos 9 años de diferencia de alguna forma era su figura paterna, a falta de otra. Lo único que le garantizaba que seguía vivo era el hecho de que alguien continuaba pagando sus estudios ¿y quién más que no fuese su hermano se encargaría de tal labor? El altruismo no era algo que se viese seguido en esos tiempos, y menos en un chico tan _normal_ como él.

Porque si se lo preguntaban, así se definiría a sí mismo: no sobresalía en deportes, ni música o algún arte de relevancia. Llevar el blog informativo de la escuela (y uno personal, un tanto más soez) tampoco era gran cosa a sus ojos, incluso había sido rechazado por la única chica en la que había sentido interés, aunque sabía que eso fue más culpa de la familia de esta que de él mismo, sin embargo era bastante deprimente.

El punto es que nadie pagaría los estudios de un chico como él.

Por eso sabía que su hermano debería estar… en algún lugar.

Lo que era un tanto deprimente y le hacía sentir ridículamente solo era el hecho de que hoy, su día de graduación del instituto, su hermano no estuviese presente allí ¡Todos sus compañeros estaban con sus respectivas familias y él estaba sentado como un idiota, completamente solo, con el diploma en mano más aquél papel esperando con todas sus ansias que el discurso acabara! Ese era, en definitiva, el día más triste de sus 17 años de vida.

Trataba de ocultarlo con el rostro más serio que era capaz de colocar, bastante convincente en realidad, pues toda su vida había sido estoico; demostrar sus sentimientos era un claro signo de debilidad, y no se permitiría a si mismo que alguien más notara que estaba desmoronándose por dentro, es decir, era fuerte, siempre lo había sido, pero le habría gustado que su hermano se apareciera, al menos esta vez… aunque fuese para saludarle mientras recibía su diploma, eso le habría hecho feliz.

Ya debería dejar de pensar cosas tan infantiles.

Observó de nuevo el papel, intentando hacer lo mismo que llevaba dos años sin poder lograr: descifrar lo que ese mensaje quería decir ¿a qué academia se refería? ¿Tenía que ir a algún lado? ¿Acaso allá le esperaba su hermano? Su instituto era muy estricto, por lo que jamás pudo escaparse realmente… ahora que, apenas sonase esa campana tendría libertad, podría ponerse a averiguar a sus anchas, de todas formas las clases en su universidad no empezarían sino hasta dentro de aproximadamente 6 meses, y había estado reuniendo del dinero que le llegaba, si a eso le sumaba que buscaría un trabajo de medio tiempo según sus cálculos debía ser suficiente… y claro está, la beca

Sus ojos se pasearon esta vez al reloj en la pared, ya debería estar terminando esa tortura.

Probablemente sus compañeros irían a emborracharse esa noche hasta reventar, eso era más que seguro, él también debería acompañarles, quizás el alcohol le quitase la melancolía de la cabeza, el cual era un sentimiento abatidor y cansino, nada digno de alguien de su edad, ni que fuera a morirse o algo así.

Al fin su compañero acabo con aquella perorata, los birretes volaron por los aires, mientras chicos y chicas se abrazaban lleno de emoción, unos llorando, otros cantando, mientras él… bueno, él aplaudía con una sonrisa apática, al menos ya podía irse de allí.

**X**

- Control E ¿me escuchas?

- Já… ¿Cómo no oír tu _dulce voz_, control G?

- Tsk, que no es momento para que me estés respondiendo así Eliza…

- EJEM

- … Control E

- Eres un idiota ¿Qué querías?

- ¿Ya salió el pollito?

- No, aun espero por él

- El jefe quiere que nos informes a penas lo tengas en tu poder

- Entendido, mantén la radio cerca, que no creo que me tome demasiado tiempo

- Eso esperamos

- Cambio y fuera

**X**

- ¿Einar? – Estaba ya a punto de salir, cuando una mano menuda y suave le detuvo por el suéter, se dio la vuelta un tanto sonrojado al notar quien era la dueña de esa mano, pero claro ¿Cómo confundir esa voz?

- Lily ¿Qué ocurre?

- Eh… ¿vendrás a la fiesta, cierto? Te vi algo alicaído en la ceremonia…

- ¿De verdad? –se golpeó internamente, lo que faltaba, haber preocupado a la rubia –no es nada en serio, si, supongo que iré un rato – en el rostro de la germana se dibujó una dulce y suave sonrisa

- Me alegra mucho oír eso, me habría sentido muy triste sin tenerte allí, es decir hemos estudiado juntos por estos años y sería una pena que no estés con nosotros en la fiesta

- No te preocupes, cuenta conmigo

- Vale, m-me están llamando por allá atrás, madre quiere fotos y esas cosas ¡oh, hablando de fotos! – la pequeña sacó una modesta cámara, poniéndose al lado del chico y haciéndole posar con ella para una foto – je, ya quedo, ten

- ¿Es una cámara instantánea?

- Me la gané el año pasado por el concurso de literatura – afirmó orgullosa, extendiéndole el papel fotográfico que mostraba el rostro de ambos, con su uniforme escolar y sus respectivos diplomas en mano – consérvala ¿sí? Te veré al rato

- Ok – se despidió con una mano, un poco más animado mientras la observaba regresar, quizás lo de la fiesta no fuese tan mala idea después de todo

Guardó la foto en el bolsillo interior de su suéter, mientras salía al fin del auditorio, de hecho era el único saliendo de allí puesto que los demás se quedaron, tomándose fotos con sus familiares y esas cosas… suspiró profundamente, pero apenas dio un paso fuera del lugar sintió como alguien tapaba su boca e inmovilizaba ambos brazos, subió el rostro mientras intentaba zafarse, pero quien sea de que se tratara había colocado una sustancia extraña en el trozo de tela que tapaba sus vías respiratorias… porque derrepente sentía mucho sueño.

El albino acabo por dormirse en los brazos de una muy satisfecha morena, quien con una sonrisa llevo al chico a su espalda, cargándolo de ese modo fuera la academia hasta el auto que los esperaba, acabada la hazaña lo dejo en el asiento de copiloto, mientras sacaba al fin la radio de su bolsillo a la vez que manejaba hacia su nuevo destino, de momento desconocido.

- Control G, ya tengo al pollito, repito, tengo al pollito, vamos a la base, cambio y fuera.

**N/A: Holiwi, NO SABEN LO DIVERTIDO QUE FUE ESCRIBIR ESTO ASDFGH, tenía siglos queriendo escribir un fanfic de acción ;w; like, tipo anime seinen y la cosa y he aquí mi obra maestra. Bien, la idea es que este sea un fanfic largo, de verdad que eso es lo que quiero, además de incluir a todos los personajes que pueda, ando planeando aun quienes sean los chicos malos, aunque los primeros caps serán una introducción a todo.**

**Of course, habrán parejas n'stuff, de hecho, me gustaría que me mencionaran cuales le gustarían, porque eso está en veremos aun(?)**

**Por cada review que dejen, Einar come un regaliz, así que asegúrense de dejar porque a mí me gusta mi islandés cachetón jajaja.**

**¡Espero de verdad que les guste!**


	2. Reconocimiento

**Archivo No:** 2

**Reconocimiento**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-**

Las orbes amatistas se abrieron de par en par luego de… varias horas inconsciente, no sabía por cuanto tiempo había permanecido dormido y mucho menos donde se encontraba. Rasco sus ojos por un par de segundos antes de espabilarse por completo y recordar lo que había pasado: estaba saliendo del gimnasio para dirigirse a su habitación por última vez cuando forcejeó con algo y luego… luego no supo nada mas ¿Qué podía haber sido? Trago seco antes de levantarse, notando de esta manera que se encontraba en una especie de habitación oscura, con alguna clase de material mullido en las paredes, las luces blancas daban un aspecto claro al lugar evitándole un poco lo tétrico, un tanto aturdido observó con más detalle: frente a él había una chica recostada contra una de las paredes, su cabello castaño adornado por una flor llegaba hasta su cintura, vistiendo un traje de cuerpo completo, únicamente acompañado por un cinturón de cuero.

Esta se dio cuenta de que el chico al fin había despertado, sonrió con ternura hacia él, aun sin levantarse de su posición:

- ¿Eres bastante débil al cloroformo, eh? Esa cosa te mando a dormir por 11 horas, ya me estaba preocupando, no quería hacerte daño… -exclamó un tanto aliviada al ver al chico despertar, el mencionado ladeó la cabeza y luego cayó en cuenta

- ¿Has dicho cloroformo? – de inmediato, retrocedió varios pasos, buscando con que defenderse - ¿Dónde demonios estoy…?

- Tranquilízate pollito, que no te haré nada… por cierto el sobrenombre no es mi culpa, lo escogió un idiota de primera categoría, así que ya sabes a quien dirigir tu odio

- ¡No contestas mi pregunta!

- Hey, sin gritos, que esta podrá ser una habitación a prueba de sonido, pero no estoy sorda – el regaño de la chica se oía más maternal que nada, por lo que un pequeño rayo de calma vino a él, aunque permanecía alerta por el hecho de que seguía sin saber dónde estaba – bien, antes de continuar necesito tu invitación, sin eso no puedo darte la introducción

- ¿Invitación? ¿Qué invitación?

- Ya sabes ¡_la invitación_! Alguien importante para ti te ha dado un papel ¿cierto? Bueno, esa es tu invitación, si la extraviaste estas en serios problemas – la chica ladeó la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa, eso lo puso un tanto nervioso de cuenta nueva… pero luego de repasarlo por un rato, lo único que le vino a la mente fue el pequeño papel que horas atrás miraba con tanto recelo ¿será que se trataba de eso?

Aun dudoso rebuscó en su bolsillo, dando al fin con el mencionado y extendiéndolo con calma hacia la chica, esta lo observó por unos buenos segundos, antes de asentir y ponerse unas gafas oscuras sobre sus ojos.

- Me alegra que lo hayas conservado, muchos llegan aquí sin la invitación y luego tenemos que hacerle probar que son dignos de la academia, quiero decir ¿perder un simple trozo de papel? ¡que inútiles! – bufo un poco, antes de pararse firme frente a él – muy bien, puedes llamarme control E, mi nombre lo sabrás si aceptas todos los términos luego del juramento, sin embargo siempre debes llamarme control E, soy la encargada de los chicos de primer año, si estás aquí es porque has sido reclutado para ser parte de esta sociedad: Academy W of Special Tecniques and Evil Research, aunque para hacerla más corta, supongo que por sus pocos conocidos, podrías llamarla Spy Academy

- … ¿Cómo? – sus ojos se abrieron como platos, aquello no podía ser… no podía ser cierto. Más de una vez había escuchado sobre ese lugar, aunque lo único que sabía era el nombre, no sabía nada más, nadie sabía a quién acudir si quería ingresar, eso sin mencionar que en ese lugar eran preparados los mejores agentes gubernamentales (y también los que trabajan por su cuenta, ya que la academia no garantizaba si sus estudiantes tomaran un bando bueno o malo, algo así había oído). La castaña continuó observándole tranquila

- Sé lo que piensas, pero no creas que no te hemos observado, todos nuestros estudiantes son estrictamente vigilados, no queremos inútiles aquí ¿sabes? Y tu especialmente, has sido elegido por dos cosas: 1) Eres hermano de γ, eso no se puede menospreciar y 2) tienes un manejo excepcional en redes de informática, tendrás que pasar por labores físicas duras, pero sin duda que tu punto fuerte será la obtención de información, estoy segura de ello

- Espera… ¿hermano de γ? ¿mi hermano estudió aquí? – la ojiverde parpadeó sorprendida y luego soltó una carcajada

- Ese γ, sabía que era reservado pero no hasta qué punto, bien… si no te dijo nada supongo que era por querer resguardarte por si no aceptabas la invitación o algo así, aunque este día inevitablemente llegaría ¿Cuándo cumples 18?

- El próximo año

- Bien, entonces estamos perfecto por aquí… oh ¿en qué iba? A si, se te proveerá de todo lo que necesites, las evaluaciones consisten en diferentes retos de carácter clasificado, ningún reto es igual al de tus compañeros, que no son muchos por cierto, deberías estar feliz de haber calificado, dicho esto la iniciación será esta misma noche donde serás mejor instruido por el control α, ahora está en ti aceptar o no… a menos que de verdad quieras estudiar informática en una aburrida universidad, y oh, lo olvidaba, si no aceptas todos tus derechos serán removidos, lo que incluye borrar tus datos del sistema, no tendrás oportunidad alguna de ingresar si te arrepientes... de hecho, no será problema alguno arrepentirte, puesto que te borraremos la memoria y esta charla que hemos tenido hasta ahora será borrada por completo de tus recuerdos – el islandés paso un trago seco, mientras la castaña retiraba los lentes de sus orbes esmeralda – sabiendo ahora las condiciones básicas ¿aceptas o declinas la oferta?

Muy bien, por un lado no sabía que implicaba todo aquello, no sabía absolutamente nada… ¿se supone que tendría que poner su vida en riesgo solo por una oferta de ese tipo? ¡Él nunca había estado interesado en ser espía! Esa clase de vida que se veía en las películas jamás le había llamado la atención. Sin embargo… ahora que sabía que su hermano estaba vinculado a todo esto ¿podría simplemente darle la espalda? Quizás esta fuese una buena forma de saber su ubicación, y de probar algo diferente.

Quizás no estaba destinado a una vida monótona después de todo

- Acepto – afirmó aun un tanto dudoso, pero seguro de su decisión

- Bienvenido entonces, de ahora en más estarás bajo mi comando, todo lo que he te dicho aquí solo lo sabemos tu y yo, soy Elizaveta por cierto, un gusto – sacudió su cabello aun sonriente mientras un casi invisible puchero se asomaba a través de los labios del albino – todos los controles son tus superiores, así que asegúrate de obedecerles y ser buen chico, sin embargo no hagas nada que yo no te autorice que hagas ¿haz entendido?

- Eh… si control E

- Captas rápido, A-4 – comentó abriendo la puerta de la aislada habitación, revelando ahora otra habitación mucho más grandes, que gran cantidad de chicos uniformados como Elizaveta, y otros con batas blancas caminando de un lado a otro – compartirás habitación con A-3, no te quiero ver fisgoneando ningún lugar hasta después de la charla con el director ¿quedo claro?

- Si control E

- Si haces algo indebido, el castigo será colosal, por lo que te reitero lo de portarte bien, para acceder a cualquier lugar del edificio necesitas esto - le lanzó una tarjeta plateada, la cual el chico atrapo con cierta dificultad – esa tarjeta tiene tu código de acceso a todo, podría decirse que esa tarjeta eres tú mismo, todo lo que haces, a todo lugar que vas… lo registrara, pues es nuestro control, si la pierdes no podrás estar aquí y será un problema conseguirte otra, así que cuídala bien, tanto o más como cuidaste de tu invitación – caminaban a través de uno de los pasillos que conectaba hacia un ascensor, este les llevo a un pasillo más ancho, lleno de recamaras enumeradas con puertas plateadas –estos son los dormitorios, y este de aquí es el tuyo

Llegaron a una de las puertas, que en letras doradas rezaba A-3/4, los ojos amatistas chocaron contra las esmeraldas calmas de la húngara, quien con una mirada comprensiva le animó a pasar la tarjeta a través del lector situado en la pared, a continuación una luz roja iluminó el borde de la puerta, que abriéndose hacia un lado, dejo entrever una gran habitación blanca, muy bien amueblada, con dos camas a cada lado y un gran espacio tras ella: se veía un tanto lujosa a los ojos del nórdico, en el fondo podía verse un baño… pero su examen visual acabó al ver que una de las camas era ocupada por alguien.

Este alguien debía ser su compañero.

Y estaba básicamente desnudo, mojado, y con una toalla cubriendo en parte su zona inferior, muy concentrado haciendo ruido con una consola de videojuegos conectada al único televisor. Una gotita bajo por la sien de su acompañante mientras su maestra reía por lo bajo.

- Vale, los dejo solos, tengo quehacer – y guiñando un ojo en su dirección, salió haciendo una brillante salida del lugar.

**N/A: ¡Wow cuantas alertas! ¡Gracias! No pensé que le fuera a gustar a nadie xD pero eso me animó mucho, mas sus reviews, que los recibo con mucho cariño y amor uwu así sé que tal voy o si algo no les gusto. Oh well, creo que voy bien ¿cierto? De todas formas aquí espero sus opiniones, espero que se les haga entretenido de ahora en adelante.**

**Bien ****γ ****Significa gamma y ****α significa ****alfa, supongo que lo saben, pero se los aclaro por si acaso.**


	3. Prueba

**Archivo No:** 3

**Prueba**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-**

El islandés encontraba un tanto incomodo el silencio entre ambos, pero como se podrán imaginar, no es como si él fuese un chico muy sociable, así que se limitó a observar a su compañero desde la cama que le correspondía; aún seguía sin vestirse y a simple vista podía notarse que estaba en mejor condición física que él… lo cual era un tanto deprimente.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo iba a hacer con respecto a ese asunto? Elizaveta le había dicho que habrían pruebas y era evidente que estas eran probablemente rigurosas con ese _pequeño_ punto. Demonios, eso de correr y demases no era lo suyo, en lo absoluto, quizás nadar… pero abdominales, atletismo y todo lo que implicaba esfuerzo físico pues… mierda, no se había puesto a pensar con mayor detenimiento aquella debilidad antes.

Se acurruco en una esquina de la cama con expresión neutra pero sudando frío, en cualquier momento vendrían las palabras del director y quizás tendrían que pasar alguna especie de trampa, o al menos eso se imaginaba, estaba rogando en su interior no encontrarse tan mal, lo primero que tendría que hacer sería entrenar duro, correr, y todas esas cosas que salían en la televisión… si, definitivamente eso tenía que ayudar.

Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos, que no había notado que el moreno se había acercado hasta él, este toco el hombro del ensimismado albino quien por reacción natural se sobresaltó dando una vuelta en la cama, subió la mirada un tanto sonrojado por la vergüenza de semejante estupidez, en las orbes miel de su compañero había un atisbo de diversión, incluso si esta no se demostraba en sus labios

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No… ¿Qué quieres? – la intención no era sonar rudo, sin embargo no tuvo más opción, todo para evitar un mal momento; no se iba a permitir que pensaba que estaba loco o algo así

- Se te cayo esto cuando subiste a la cama ¿es tu novia? – ladeando la cabeza observó la foto de él junto a una chica menuda y rubia, esto lo hizo sonrojarse incluso más ¿y a él que le importaba si lo era? No es como si lo fuese… pero… subió la mirada al fin arrebatándole el papel, notando así al fin los rasgos de su interlocutor; se veía asiático, sin embargo su acento le sonaba a otra cosa ¿era… británico? No podía ser, que absurdo

Tampoco era como si le importase, de todas formas.

- Es mi amiga – aclaró casi de forma cortante, notando también que se había puesto ropa interior, al menos

- Oh, ahora así les llaman – bromeó simplemente, regresando de nuevo a la consola. Einar de inmediato se sintió un tanto molesto ¿por qué debería hablar de esos temas con él? Si ni lo conocía… era su compañero de habitación y nada mas

Por otro lado quizás debería dejarse de tonterías, serían compañeros por solo-Odín-sabe cuánto tiempo, y por lo mínimo tratarse bien sonaba como buena opción… el dilema se daba en que era completamente nulo en el fino arte de socializar. Paso unos minutos mordiéndose los labios hasta que al fin fue capaz de hablar, sacando valor desde lo más profundo de su ser.

- … Eh… ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó al fin viendo hacia la pared despreocupadamente, el aludido no retiró sus ojos de la pantalla

- Elizaveta dijo que me llamaran A-3

- Me refiero a tu nombre real

- Len Xu Xiao, el idiota del jefe de operaciones tácticas puede que me llame Michael algún día, pero no te dejes engañar, me llamo Len

- ¿Michael?

- Larga historia – suspiró dando pausa con uno de los botones del mando - ¿y tú, pollito?

- ¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE? – con expresión enojada acabo por volverse ahora si un completo tomate, esta vez su compañero sonrió

- El control G fue quien te puso así, estaban discutiendo un animal que te quedara para el momento de la operación, yo sugerí pandita, pero como control E ama con toda la intensidad de su alma al control G, pues pollito te quedaste – aclaró encogiéndose de hombros

Einar estaba furico ¡quienes eran ellos para estarle poniendo sobrenombres tan ridículos como esos! Es mas ¿en qué demonios se parecía él a un pollo? Apenas supiera quien era ese tal control G le pediría un buen par de explicaciones, porque aquello rayaba en lo absurdo, ni en su casa le decían de esa forma tan absur… mentiras, quizás su hermano ms de una vez le puso uno que otro horrible sobrenombre, pero él ya no era ningún niño, así que no lo permitiría.

- ¡No me llames así! Si no me quieres llamar por mi nombre, al menos prefiero lo de A-4 –es decir, aunque sea eso tenía estilo ¿no? – mi nombre es Einar Johanessón… ¿Elizaveta tiene novio?

- ¿Quién? ¿el control G? oh pues… algo así, cuando los veas juntos entenderás su amor, créeme, vuela por los aires y es empalagoso, como un manga shojo – dicho aquello algo extraño empezó a ocurrir en la habitación de ambos jóvenes

La puerta del baño se cerró con lo que parecía ser otra puerta, pero mucho más gruesa y hecha de hierro, las luces del cuarto pasaron de ser blancas a rojas e intermitentes, dificultando bastante la visión en la pantalla de la tv ahora, en vez del juego pausado, se podía observar el numero 5:30. Se trataba de una cuenta regresiva… mientras una fuerte alarma sonaba por todo el lugar.

Einar entró en pánico ¿será que algo malo estaba ocurriendo? Desconcertado miró en dirección a Len, quien pronto corrió en dirección de la alarma principal.

- … Nos encerraron – afirmó viendo como su tarjeta no abría la puerta – y no sé qué pasara si en 5… mejor dicho 3 minutos, esta puerta no se abre, debe ser la maldita prueba

- ¿Prueba? Pero la charla con el director… - el asiático negó

- No sabemos exactamente que son las pruebas, lo estoy deduciendo, puede ser eso, pueden ser enemigos que lograron escabullirse, no lo sé… - Einar paso secó, mientras observaba el decodificador en la puerta, este brillaba de forma aleatoria… lo que le dio una idea

- Quizás es un código, déjame ver – empezó a teclear sobre el tablero, parecía un algoritmo, de la clase que se hacen para el recibimiento de datos, empezó a intentar resolverlo, mientras su compañero le observaba fijamente

Al parecer había dado en el blanco, pues las puertas de hierro que les encerraban se movieron hacia un lado, sin embargo, una hecha de un extraño material apareció ahora frente a la corrediza, como las luces se habían apagado, el islandés no sabía qué hacer, en ese momento su compañero entendió que pasaba.

- Mi turno – exclamó simplemente, dándole una patada a la nueva puerta, esta se rompió como si se tratase de un trozo de vidrio, sin embargo los trozos del material, a pesar de ser duros, no eran corto punzantes

Ambos chicos se miraron, y luego al fondo del pasillo, era el único lugar iluminado, corrieron hacia allí encontrándose con una enorme sala, acompañados ahora por más chicos cercanos a su edad, y otros que al igual que ellos estaban llegando. Frente a ellos había un podio, en el centro había un hombre alto, robusto y castaño, de presencia imponente pero de rostro afable, a su lado izquierdo estaba Elizaveta, guiñándoles un ojo, y a su diestra, un chico un poco menos robusto, albino y de expresión traviesa.

- Me alegra que no haya sido demasiado para ustedes, eso demuestra que, como es de esperarse, hemos escogido bien, mi nombre pequeños es Casius, pero para ustedes soy el control α¡Bienvenidos a su iniciación!

**N/A: Mi laptop me odia, se laggeo mientras escribia el cap D8 en fin…**

**Ya hay versiones mejoradas del cap 1 y 2, hoy me dedique a revisarlos y corregir algunos errores que tenían, no son la gran cosa, pero por si quieren leerlos de nuevo pues ya esta.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! *o* Wooow en serio gracias, no respondí los del cap pasado por derp pero los de este cap prometo responderlos todos nwn.**

**Por otro lado en un comentario dijeron algo sobre LietBela…. A mi también me gustan mucho juntos x3 intentaré hacerlos salir en la historia. Bueno es todo por ahora, hasta pronto!**


	4. Nuevos horizontes

**Archivo No: **4

**Nuevos horizontes**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-**

- ¡Vaya show, eh chicos! – una chica morena, de apariencia afable dio una palmadita en el hombro del albino quien asintió avergonzado por el trato, al menos aquella "charla" le había llevado a acercarse más a sus compañeros, por muy recién conocidos que estos fueran

¿Qué en que consistió en la reunión? Pues fue una gran perorata acerca de las normas de la institución y la naturaleza de las pruebas, les fue dicho que la mayoría serían ejecutadas en parejas, precisamente con su compañeros de habitación, y que algunas otras, en específico las finales, consistirían en retos personales, asignado estrictamente por su maestro a cargo (en este caso, Elizaveta) además le hicieron presentarse… cosa que encontró bastante incomoda.

Los demás le miraban un tanto divertidos, sobretodo su compañero de habitación y su nueva amiga de coletas, cuyo nombre escuchó era Cassandra, le veían con… ¿fascinación? De su rostro increíblemente incómodo y avergonzado, aquello era el colmo ¿por qué tenía que ser tan tonto incluso para simplemente decir nombre, edad y nacionalidad? Qué tontería, aunque le pareció curioso como todos eran de lugares tan diferentes, y, con lo que se imaginaba, culturas muy distintas entre sí.

Le resultaba interesante que de algún modo entre ambos compañeros de habitación en todos sus casos unos tenían ciertas habilidades de las que el otro carecía, no era algo que se pudiese deducir fácilmente, pero podía notarlo por la forma de hablar de cada uno de ellos, por sus modos, incluso el lenguaje corporal… vale, estaba siendo demasiado detallista, pero esa era la idea principal de todo ¿no es así?

Y, entre las cosas importantes, supo quién era el tal "Control G", se llama Gilbert y es alemán, apenas Casius hizo su retirada luego de un gracioso sermón, él empezó un discurso con estridente voz, que fue interrumpido por la húngara, quien le regaño más de una vez, y acabaron discutiendo fuertemente frente a sus alumnos. Una gotita bajo por la nuca de todos menos del hongkonés, quien parecía acostumbrado a esta clase de comportamiento. Einar pudo escuchar como susurraba sobre su oído un suave "Hey, te lo dije, justo como un manga" seguido de un guiño del otro. Ese gesto le hizo avergonzarse de nuevo como un idiota ¿pero que le pasaba? Quizás se trataba del hecho de que nadie se tomaba tantas confianzas con él… pero había otra cosa que le perturbaba.

Len había pasado toda la ceremonia en ropa interior.

Y parecía que no le importaba, incluso cuando tuvo que presentarse.

El nórdico hallaba inconcebible que bueno… ¿tanta naturalidad? Parecía que… bien, no le importara nada, en lo absoluto. Es decir, suponía que no le daba vergüenza quizás por el hecho de que su físico no era algo de que avergonzarse, bastaba mirarlo para saberlo, pero según lo que él tenía entendido, las personas asiáticas eran más reservadas, o algo así, ese no parecía su caso, y no es que los demás anduviesen en mejores fachas, pero nadie más estaba de esa forma.

Bueno, ese no era asunto suyo.

- Bastante movido, ciertamente –afirmó a las palabras de la chica, quien sonrió en su dirección

- Tengo que irme ya con mi compañera, intentaremos convencer a otra que está sola que se nos una, al parecer estará así hasta dentro de unos días y nos da algo de pena – y con cierta cautela, observó ahora al castaño a su lado – Eh Len, cuídalo bien, no seas pesado ¿entendido?

- Claro, madre

- ¿Se conocen? –la curiosidad del islandés fue despertada al ver que ambos se trataban de forma tan familiar, la morena asintió

- Podría decirse que somos amigos

- Tu cuida de Mei, ya que yo no puedo

- Oye, ella es fuerte ¿recuerdas? Y muy decidida, si me lo preguntas, pero claro que lo haré… ¡es tarde! Hasta luego chicos – y agitando la mano aun sonriente la chica se alejó de ellos en dirección contraria

- Pareciera como si todos aquí se conocieran…. Menos yo

- Pues… de algún modo hemos estado conectados entre nosotros, Mei es mi prima, Cassie es pariente de cierto idiota que es mi tutor, y cosas así, tu hermano es amigo de él, por cierto

- ¿De quién? ¿De tu tutor?

- Si… como dije, de algún modo, todos estamos conectados –se encogió de hombros simplemente, mientras observaba con ojos de indiferencia hacia el final del destino

- Oye Len, hay algo que me he preguntado todo este rato

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No tienes… frío? – vale, la pregunta era la cosa más incómoda que pudo haber vociferado jamás, fue tanto que incluso sacó una sonrisa al inexpresivo rostro a su lado

- Eres divertido, me caes bien, y tienes ojos bonitos – exclamó con completa naturalidad, sonriendo cínicamente en su dirección, acción que, por supuesto, tiño de escarlata la blanca piel de su interlocutor

- ¿¡C-Como puedes decir ese tipo de cosas así sin más!? – sonaba más a queja que a pregunta, si se lo preguntaban a su nuevo amigo, mas sin querer, el islandés estaba creandole un nuevo hobbie que mantendría por un buen tiempo; parece ser que era bastante voluble a las cosas que la gente consideraba vergonzosas, nada más había que verlo… se veía curioso, y gracioso de la buena manera, así que lo fastidiaría en pro de verle hacer seguido aquél tipo de gestos

- ¿Es que necesito un permiso, acaso? – exclamó con naturalidad, rascándose un oído al caminar – el pollito debería acostumbrarse a ello de ahora en adelante

- … ¿Quieres pelea, es eso? – enojado, le miro desafiante, aunque aún el sonrojo persistía en su rostro, aquello era demasiado encantador. El asiático le miro presumido, antes de tomarlo por ambos brazos, pasar una de sus piernas entre las de él y dejarlo en contra de la pared, haciendo una llave tras su cuerpo, luego de ello se acercó hasta susurrar sobre su oído

- Aun te falta mucho para poder retarme, pollito – dicho eso le soltó mientras salía corriendo, con un avergonzado albino persiguiéndole completamente rojo, molesto, y un poquito humillado rumbo a la habitación, era el colmo, simplemente el colmo tener que pasar por cosas como esas… y lo peor era que tenía razón, de momento, en físico, no podía medirse con su compañero; de ahora en más, contrincante.

**X**

- ¿Estás seguro de que Elizaveta te pidió que hicieras esto? – la chica uniformada observó a su compañero, que con su sonrisa habitual la observaba como si nada

- ¡Claro que si! De hecho había enviado al control K, pero tu primo se la vive ocupado haciendo no sé qué, y por eso el héroe tenía que hacerse cargo como debió ser en un principio jajajajaja – una gotita bajo por la nuca de la asiática, mientras resoplaba desanimada

- Hay que ver, no sé porque tengo que hacer estas cosas contigo, se supone que de las pruebas se debería encargar el control G, no nosotros

- ¡No seas aburrida Mai-linh! Tú también pasaste por primer año ¿no recuerdas? Ahh, que tiempos

- Fue hace apenas dos años idiota, y recuerda que se supone debes llamarme G-2

- No me gusta llamarte de ese modo, tu nombre es más bonito – las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un leve rojo mientras caminaba con prisa hacia su destino

- Bueno como sea, hay que poner rápido las trampas… ¿no has sabido nada de la pequeña? ¿la hermana del control V?

- Oh ¿la cosita súper mona? – exclamó comiendo de una barra de chocolate, escondida aparentemente en la chaqueta de su bolsillo – se supone llega mañana, creo, o eso oí del súper gruñón, ya sabes

- Tu definitivamente no cambias nada – alarmada observó el reloj bajo su uniforme, tomando al rubio de la mano - ¡apresúrate! Que estas cosas deben estar instaladas para la práctica a primera hora

- ¡Ok! – lo bueno era que ambos eran rápidos y precisos, quizás fue esa la razón por la que su antigua maestra les había dejado el encargo. Mañana sería un día duro de pruebas, y los chicos no sabían en lo absoluto lo que le deparaba

**N/A: ;A; santa madre de Salomón (?) ¡cuantos comentarios! Creo que los respondí todos asdfdghjdkf, no puedo creer que esta cosa en serio les guste, estoy ridículamente feliz –con pañito en mano- de hecho eso me animo a escribir ¡espero no decepcionarlos! Es que derrepente me da la loquera(?)**

**Hay algo que debo aclarar, me molesta un poco y por eso se los digo: a pesar de que amo intensamente el yaoi (obviously) también me gustan mucho las parejas hetero, sobretodo porque cada chica de hetalia tiene una personalidad genial y pues a eso se le puede sacar provecho, si son de esas personas que no les agrada pues lo siento… en compensación les puedo decir que van a querer mucho a las chicas, intento que salgan lo mas IC y bien hechas posibles para que todos seamos felices, ninguna de ellas es molesta a mi parecer, además que daré todo de mi para que acaben queriéndolas, o moriré en el intento.**

**Oh, y habrá una parejita yuri que me gusta 8'3 no me maten por favor, tengan piedad de mi(?) igual el fic es HongIce y eso es lo que vinieron a leer ¿no? Ellos son los protas y eso jamás cambiara.**

**Fuck, me extendí, pero siento que tenía que decírlo XDDDDDDD de cualquier modo gracias por leer, espero que igual lo sigan haciendo ¡Y un pequeño favor! ¿Podrían mandarme sugerencias de nombres italianos masculinos que les gusten? Necesito uno y nada se me ocurre… joder.**

**BTW por si no cacharon:**

**Cassandra/Cassie= Seychelles**

**Mai-linh= Vietnam**

**Casius= Roma**

**Mei: Taiwán**


	5. Sorpresa

**Archivo No:** 5

**Sorpresa**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-**

Se suponía que hoy tendrían una prueba sumada a su clase, pero el islandés no veía rastro de que pudiese ser o atender al momento de bajar al comedor… donde había gente hasta decir basta, y suponía que eran de clases superiores a la suya, pues el día anterior no había visto a ninguno de ellos.

Con bandeja en mano observó hacia los lados, preguntándose en donde demonios podría sentarse… parecía que todos los lugares estaban ya ocupados por personas de las que ni remota idea tenía quienes eran, exceptuando claro quizás el control G, quien estaba al lado de otros dos chicos y rodeados por muchas más personas riéndose de quién sabe qué… él no iría a sentarse con ellos, con solo verlos sabía que ese no era su lugar.

¿Dónde podría estar Len en esos momentos? Sería molesto, pero era su compañero y… si, eso.

No sabía por cual razón en el basto universo había pasado, sin embargo no podía estar molesto con él ¡no podía! De algún modo, sentía que se parecían en muchas cosas, además toda la noche se quedaron jugando en su consola, y aprendiendo uno que otro truco de varios juegos, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando ya apenas faltaba una hora para despertar, la hora que aprovecharon para dormir, o algo así, la cosa es que en esos momentos se sentía zombificado y hambriento, esperaba que control E no se diera cuenta de aquellos detalles.

… Seguro sufriría infernalmente por eso, ok.

Aún estaba un tanto perdido cuando sintió un jaloneo en su uniforme, fue llevado hacia atrás y cayó sentando en una de las bancas, en ella observó a su compañero, con ojeras de tamaño monumental básicamente dormido sobre la sopa, a su lado una chica de aspecto muy tierno a sus ojos, que, al mismo tiempo, se parecía mucho a él, sonreía en su dirección para luego alzar una mano en señal de saludo. Pero quien le había empujado era Cassie, quien ahora yacía a su lado con aspecto afable.

- ¡Listo! Ya nos estábamos preocupando de no verte en los alrededores, este idiota sinceramente es un despistado… ni sabía dónde estabas

- En ese estado, me sorprende que sepa donde esta él mismo la verdad

- … Quizás tengas razón – la morena suspiró mientras su compañera reía por lo bajo - ¡Oh! Einar, ella es Mei

- Un placer, soy A-5, ayer te vi pero no alcanzamos a hablar juntos – la chica extendió su mano a la altura del nórdico quien no dudó ni un segundo en asentir, realmente era bonita - ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo mi primo y tu anoche para que ambos estén con ojeras tan pandosas? – por alguna razón la sonrisa que tenía la asiática le había puesto de los nervios

- Jugar… vale quizás nos excedimos un poco pero no nos dimos cuenta –derrepente su sonrisa se transformó en un notable puchero, mientras la morena volvía a suspirar en resignación

- Mei te lo dije… deja de hacerte novelas extrañas en la cabeza

- Pero es que… míralos… -de un momento a otro el islandés se sentía en la dimensión desconocida ¿a que podrían estarse refiriendo? En ese momento, su también zombificado compañero levanto la cabeza de la mesa, con expresión medio muerta para volver a su almuerzo

- Mei, paso lo que él dijo que paso, y eso es todo

- Ustedes le quitan la diversión a todo – y de esa manera se dispusieron a acabar con su almuerzo, aun dejando desubicado por completo al albino, que simplemente no entendía que rumbo tomaba la conversación, quizás por eso tenía tan pocos amigos, al menos ellos no hicieron ademán de menospreciarle por ello, quizás podría terminar confiando en sus compañeros

El timbre sonó dando inicio a la jornada de hoy, la mayoría de los que allí se encontraban se fueron rápidamente, mientras los cuatro chicos se observaban y, al mismo tiempo, observaban los cuatro pasillos diferentes de salida

- Bien… ¿Dónde se suponía que nos veríamos con control E hoy?

- Mi bíper dice que es en el andén 4, que es por el pasillo de la esquina – respondió Mei, observando un pequeño dispositivo escondido en un colgante que llevaba alrededor de su cuello

- ¡Qué buena idea Mei! No pude traer el mío, como estas cosas no tienen bolsillo y son tan ajustadas ni espacio encontré para meterlo – la verdad sea dicha, la africana no entendía porque debían llevar trajes tan ajustados

Oh bueno… realmente yo tampoco, pero dicen que en las clases control A debemos llevar el uniforme de pantalón porque no implica esfuerzo físico y…

- ¡¿Qué?! – la expresión del asiático alerto a sus tres acompañantes mientras caminaban - ¿Clases con el control A?

… ¿No lo sabías?

- No es que yo sea muy feliz tampoco, querido – Cassie acabo dándoles palmaditas en la espalda al asiático, quien simplemente resopló por ello

- ¿Qué tiene de malo el tal Control E? – todos se quedaron observando al islandés quien de pronto se sentía como si hubiese dicho alguna clase de aberración

- Luego te contaremos la historia con lujo de detalles cariño, aunque después de mañana seguro lo entenderás – Mei terminó por sonreírle en busca de dar ánimos mientras llegaban finalmente al andén, donde varios de sus compañeros ya estaban listos para la clase de hoy

Caminaron buscando en donde ubicarse, hasta sentir la presencia de su profesora tras ellos, los 4 se sobresaltaron un poco puesto que no habían notado en lo absoluto que ella ya se encontraba allí, aunque los observó con una sonrisa tanto parecida a la que la prima de Len hubiese esbozado minutos antes.

- Mis pequeños ¿Qué hicieron anoche?

- Otra más… - replicó la morena, quien de inmediato se calló fingiendo demencia y alejándose junto con Mei del lugar, Len simplemente tapo con ambas manos la boca del islandés antes de que pudiese decir nada

- Piense lo que quiera Control E, pero estamos bien, prometemos que no nos desmayaremos en la práctica o algo así – la morena parpadeó ligeramente sonrojada ante tal respuesta, antes de palmear la cabeza de ambos.

Vale, no les reprocharé nada entonces, pero cuanto con ello entonces – Einar al fin libre preguntó a su compañero que diablo-s fue eso, este solo acertó a encogerse de hombros antes de que su instructora, en medio del andén, empezará con la explicación de que tendrían por hacer durante aquél día

El nerviosismo era palpable entre todos los estudiantes, así su maestra realmente no tuviese un aire intimidatorio, muchos sabían de lo que era capaz si le hacían enojar.

- Mis adorables cadetes, espero que hallan descansado anoche, pues lo que hemos preparados entre mis queridos ex alumnos y yo seguro los pondrá a completo trote el día de hoy ¡veremos de que están hechos! Espero no me decepcio…

- ¡Lamento la tardanza, A-7 reportándose!

Aquella voz fue casi dolorosamente familiar ante el islandés, quien casi acabó por lastimarse el cuello por la velocidad empleada al momento de girarse en dirección al sonido de aquella voz, dejo de sentir hasta sus extremidades al momento de notar que, efectivamente el sonido pertenecía a quien se imaginaba; dentro de aquel uniforme negro ajustado estaba una de sus pocas amigas cercanas, era imposible confundirle con nadie más.

¿Qué demonios hacía Lily allí?

**N/A: Culpen a mi mamarracha inspiración que no se apareció por días, sin embargo, por el hiatus, prometo compensarles con otro cap mas el jueves o viernes.**

**Perdón (again) por no haber respondido sus comentarios, espero esta vez poder, muchas gracias por sus opiniones y de verdad me hace feliz de que les guste esto.**

**Y bien… de aquí en adelante vendrá lo ossom 8'D.**


	6. Entrenamiento

**Archivo No:** 6

**Entrenamiento**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-**

La tensión era evidente en el ambiente, y no hablaban precisamente de parte de la húngara, el chico asiático lo notaba por la expresión en el rostro de su compañero, esa chica que había entrado repentinamente le recordaba a alguien… de esta manera fue que recordó como en días pasados había divisado cierta foto del chico a su lado, entendiendo porque le resultaba tan familiar

- ¿No es esa tu novia? – las palabras del asiático casi se pierden con el aire, puesto que el islandés aún estaba en algo parecido a un estado de shock en el que su mente aun no coordinaba con sus ojos ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga estuviese allí?

- … ¡Ya te dije q-que no es mi novia! –susurró en voz molesta, sin embargo su instructora podía oírles claramente

- A mi querida parejita, por favor silencio, y tú A-7… pensé que no vendrías sino hasta dentro de unos días más ¿estás bien querida? ¿segura?

- Me hace mal pensar que mis compañeros hallan empezado y yo no, así que no se preocupe por mi… mi primo me ha cuidado bien

- Qué raro que ese idiota halla… ¡q-quiero decir! Qué bueno jajaja, a-así se lo había encargado yo – por alguna razón la castaña se sonrojó un poco con ello – adelante, adelante, la clase acaba de empezar cariño, no te has perdido de nada – la rubia sonriente suspiró en alivio

- Grüetzi – finalmente, se ubicó al lado de Mei, quien estaba en el posición contraria a los dos chicos que de momento se observaban entre ellos sin entender del todo lo que ocurría en esos momentos

- Como ya sab… bueno no, no lo saben, sin embargo lo sabrán ahora, mis clases no son para nada parecidas a las del control A ¿ya han hablado con él? – todos, a excepción de Len y Cassandra negaron con la cabeza – oh bueno, mejor así. Ayer dos de mis mejores chicos armaron un lindo laberinto para ustedes, usualmente la tarea es con su respectiva pareja, sin embargo esta vez quiero ver que tanto valen ustedes por sí mismos, aunque quiero acotar que A-7 y A-8 será el único grupo mixto en efectos prácticos, por el simple hecho de no tener compañero de habitación – la mirada violácea del nórdico se dirigió de inmediato a quien suponía era A-8, otro chico de su edad, cabello castaño y sonrisa tranquila… más le valía cuidar de Lily –dicho esto ¡empecemos! Será al azar… ¡A-6! – la africana de inmediato se alertó, moviéndose de su posición un paso hacia adelante

- ¡Lista, jefa!

- Tu empezaras, entra al laberinto que empieza por aquella puerta, tus herramientas tendrás que encontrarlas en el camino, si tienes muchos problemas oprime el botón verde en tu comunicador, si llegas a la etapa 3 presiona el botón de la pared para enviar a otro compañero mas ¿entendido?

- Por s-supuesto… - la morena aunque decidida, se notaba nerviosa de un momento a otro, sin embargo respiró profundo, y aunque el semblante en su rostro no vario de igual modo ingreso al laberinto, donde ya no pudo ser observada de nuevo

El silencio reinante entre los demás chicos fue sepulcral, todos esperando por supuesto a alguna señal por parte de quien había ingresado a la prueba. El islandés, temeroso de observar a su amiga miro justo a su lado, donde su compañero mantenía una expresión tan neutra que era difícil saber si en realidad no le importaba o solo sabía disimular bastante bien sus nervios

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, una luz roja se encendió en la puerta, logrando que instructora esbozara una sonrisa al ser evidente que ya podría enviar a otro de los chicos a seguir con su misión, cada uno fue pasando y el tiempo que les tomaba variaba entre persona y persona, lo que no sacaba de incertidumbre a ninguno de los chicos, y mucho menos cuando el nórdico noto que, efectivamente, él sería el último en pasar.

Por alguna razón, sintió que todo fue planeado para que fuese así, menuda injusticia.

- Es tu turno, suerte A-4 – le dio una palmadita un tanto fuerte en el hombro que básicamente lo había empujado hasta la entrada de la prueba, para que con un profundo y pesado suspiro, acabase con aquella tortura al fin, observando como la puerta se cerraba automáticamente detrás de él

La primera estación se trataba de una simple habitación, cuyas paredes grises no tenían nada llamativo, finalizadas en el otro extremo con otra puerta, el albino simplemente avanzó sin notar el láser rojo que iluminaba bajo sus pies, activándolo al momento en que se movió, encendiendo de esta manera una alarma roja que sonaba de forma estruendosa en la habitación y que amenazaba con ensordecerlo ¡tenía que apagar esa cosa a como dé lugar! De manera que intentó calmarse y observar a su alrededor, dando así con un pequeño cable suelto en una de las esquinas. Entre curioso y aturdido se acercó dando con que se trataba de un circuito bastante básico, que estaba suelto y hecho un desastre.

Recordando lo que aprendió en física hacía un tiempo en su escuela, encontró el modo de unirlos entre ellos sin hacer un corto, y aparentemente aquello desactivó la alarma abriendo casi de forma automática la puerta que llevaba hacia la siguiente habitación. Sorprendido de su logro un bastante orgulloso cadete siguió caminando a través del lugar, notando como el sensor de la puerta le entregaba una linterna, tomándola inmediatamente para poder iluminarse en su nuevo ambiente.

No se veía muy diferente a la habitación anterior… pero pronto un gas empezó a contaminar toda la extensión del perímetro, logrando en el islandés un ataque de tos que era bastante difícil de controlar ¡lo peor es que no se veía nada! ¿Que se supone que tenía que hacer? Estaba tentado de oprimir el botón del comunicado, sim embargo, noto que la pantalla del mismo empezó a brillar, parecía que le había llegado un texto que de inmediato abrió

"_En la segunda habitación, en una de las paredes hay una pantalla fotoreactiva, ilumínala con la linterna y se activara el rociador"_

No tenía remitente… ni el número de código ¿Quién podría haberlo enviado? De todas formas, medio desesperado, empezó a buscar en todas las paredes el lugar donde podría estar dicha pantalla, y al cabo de unos instantes consiguió algo que parecía dar con las características, iluminándolo por un par de segundos hasta sentir como una lluvia artificial caía sobre él, disipando el gas e iluminando al fin la habitación, provocando también que la siguiente compuerta se abriese.

El empapado chico continuó hacia la siguiente habitación, donde el extremo contrario estaba ocupado por una enorme pantalla, y un cartel al lado de ella con ciertas indicaciones.

Este daba a entender que se trataba de un juego, y por cada error tendría un "castigo" que no estaba especificado en el mismo, las fichas del tablero virtual parecían mantener una formación típica de damas chinas con coloraciones fuera del rango tradicional, parecía que consistía en iluminar color por color.

Con destreza empezó a mover cada ficha con un dedo, haciéndolo bastante bien de hecho, sin embargo con un error que cometió la maquina descargo en él un pequeño toque de corriente, que le lastimo un tanto en las zonas mojadas de su piel no cubiertas por el látex del uniforme. El incidente ocurrió un par de veces más hasta que por fin fue capaz de eliminarlas todas, dando paso a la última compuerta, donde tanto instructora como compañeros le esperaban.

- ¡Bien hecho A-4! Wow, tu, A-5 y A-3 han tenido los mejores tiempos, estoy gratamente sorprendida – todos se miraron por ello, aunque Einar sentía algo de pesar en ello porque de alguna manera le habían ayudado – y como aún nos queda tiempo, tendrán que dar 30 vueltas al andén entero

- ¡¿Qué!? –gritaron todos los chicos al unísono, la húngara se cruzó de brazos

- ¿Dije 30? 40 VUELTAS AL ANDÉN, AHORA

**X**

- Me duele hasta el alma –se quejó el islandés tumbado en su cama, luego de un tranquilizador baño, sentía que no podría mover sus piernas en meses, en cambio su compañero se veía de lo más feliz, jugando con su consola -… parece que no es tu caso

- Estoy acostumbrado, pollito

- ¡Q-Que no me digas así, idiota!

- Pero si te queda, no te quejes

- Serás imbécil… - sin embargo, el albino recordó algo importante – Len ¿Cuál es la clave de tu comunicador?

- Amm… A306 creo

- ¡Lo sabía! –acabó por levantarse de la cama, y mostrarle el mensaje que le había llegado - ¡lo enviaste tú!

- ¿Eso? Sí, todos tuvieron problemas allí y no creo que estuvieses acostumbrado al gas pimienta así que me arriesgue ¿te sirvió?

- Claro que si… gracias, pero no lo hagas de nuevo, sentí que hice trampa con ello

- Lo siento, pero pudiste no haber seguido el mensaje ¿Quién te garantizaba que era cierto? –el rostro del nórdico se coloreó en rojo, era cierto, había sido muy confiado, el asiático solo sonrió con eso, volviendo con su juego descansando sobre la almohada

Einar, sin ánimos de hacer lo mismo de ayer, bufó un poco antes de acostarse simplemente con los ojos abiertos, aún quedaba un asunto que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, asunto que averiguaría mañana por su cuenta.

**N/A: Sorry! Lo iba a subir ayer, pero salí con mis amigas básicamente todo el día, luego llegue tarde a mi casa… y pues me faltaba escribir el final u.u, pero ya esta, sin mucha demora.**

**Ahora si, lo que me comenten orita si lo responderé, disculpen por eso, pero muchas gracias por sus animos para continuar, BTW no, no meteré a nuestra pobrecita Lily en asuntos raros, si la odian yo les odiaré a ustedes (?) ok ya.**

**Los veo en unos días, espero les guste (: aunque esto fue más que nada narración… déjenme ser quiero que el fic quede pro (?)**


	7. Investigación

**Archivo No:** 7

**Investigación**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-**

Hoy conocería al tan afamado control A por fin, cosa que no ponía muy feliz a su compañero de cuarto, de hecho se le podía ver con ojeras de los mil demonios mientras caminaban hacia las coordinadas indicadas luego del desayuno.

- ¿Te desvelaste de nuevo? –preguntó el nórdico curioso, caminando al lado del chico quien miraba al horizonte como quien se va a desmayar en cualquier momento

- El maldito dragón no quería volar como es debido y me caí unas cinco veces… luego apagaron el wi-fi y la partida se fue al demonio cuando al fin había logrado controlarlo –su explicación sonaba con un deje de frustración, como si de verdad eso fuese algo muy importante –y… cuando me di cuenta faltaba una hora, así que bueno

- Diablos… ¿aguantaras hoy?

- Supongo, ya sabrás que soy más fuerte de lo que parezco ¿no? –el asiático acabo por guiñarle un ojo, causando que su compañero rodara la vista hacia otro lado –no te preocupes, si me dicen algo prefiero estar castigado la verdad

- ¿Tan malo es el control A?

- Peor camarada, peor –dicho esto cruzaron la puerta, esta vez era más parecido a un salón de clases, con mesas y sillas para todos enumeradas con lo que parecía ser sus respectivos números

Se ubicó en la que le enumeraba a él mientras observaba a todos sus compañeros entrar y posicionarse en sus asientos, minutos después su pequeña amiga rubia ocupó su lugar en silencio y con rostro concentrado, quizás luego de eso podría hablar con ella y preguntarle al fin como es que había terminado allí…

Sin embargo en ese momento, un hombre rubio de estatura más o menos promedio entro al aula, vestía un pulcro pantalón verde y una bata de laboratorio blanca… pero sin duda lo que más resaltaba en él eran sus pobladas cejas ¡diantres, eran más gruesas que las de Len! Y el islandés pensaba que eso, de por sí, era difícil…

- Así que ustedes son la nueva tropa ¿eh? Control A para ustedes, Arthur Kirkland para otros, pero ya saben cómo tienen que llamarme. En el curso anterior se destacaron muchos alumnos… espero y aspiro que sea de esa manera este año igualmente –su mirada paso de su compañero a la chica morena de coletas, quien se veía extrañamente incomoda – como sabrán, no todo es actividad física, de nada les sirve ser unos primates capaces de hacer mil vueltas en el aire si su actividad neuronal es equitativa con dichos simios o hasta menor –suspiró un poco, como si algún recuerdo desagradable cruzara por su mente – en fin, para eso están hoy aquí, sin embargo no les haré pruebas de momento para poder exigirles como es debido primero he de darles ¿no? Quiero que sepan que si pasan este curso ya estarán más que capacitados para muchas cosas más en cursos futuros, de hecho, serán pocos los que tendrán la "delicadeza" de ponerles atención ¡así que todo depende de ustedes! –en la habitación todos se acurrucaron contra su silla – bien… aquí vamos

La clase consistía en, básicamente, escuchar una intricada charla sobre circuitos y su funcionamiento en armas mientras copiaban en sus cuadernos lo que les daba tiempo de escribir, que no era mucho tampoco, sin contar que le habían enviado un libro digitalizado a cada una de sus cuentas… un libro absurdamente largo, cuyas primeras 100 primeras páginas tendrían que memorizar para la próxima clase.

- Se le ha zafado un tornillo – exclamó el asiático con cara de pocos amigos al salir del aula, varias veces había cabeceado en clase y los gritos que se había llevado fueron los que le mantuvieron despierto todo el rato

- Otro querrás decir _mon ami,_ ha sido la cosa más infinita de mis 16 años de vida… de paso todo con su tan melódica voz, _mon dieu_ – la morena se quejaba resoplando caminando a su lado, mientras el islandés le miraba con cara de aprensión

- Pues… a ustedes dos les ha tenido entre ceja y ceja toda la clase –su compañera no pudo evitar reír

- Ahí tienes un punto… dudo mucho que esas cosas nos permitan tenernos entre ellas, pero allá él y su desconocimiento sobre máquinas de afeitar

- Créeme, a veces va más allá de lo que una máquina de afeitar pueda hacer –el asiático parecía saber más sobre ese punto de lo que pudiese explicar –larga historia, poco tiempo

- Supongo que te creeré por ahora, _cherié_

- Chicos… los alcanzo luego, necesito hablar con alguien – el asiático y la africana se observaron por unos segundos, hasta que el primer mencionado hablo con cuenta naturalidad le era posible

- ¿Tu novia?

- ¡Maldita sea, que no es mi no…! Olvídalo, te veo en la habitación – frustrado, se encaminó en dirección contraria, la pequeña rubia iba caminando observando fijamente a su pequeño dispositivo manual, bastante enfrascada en lo que fuese que estaba leyendo, luego de un par de segundos siguiéndola, el nórdico tomo valor suficiente como para detenerla

- ¡Lily! – un susurro en tono vehemente salió desde su interior, la pequeña paro en seco, antes de darse la vuelta observando al suelo - ¿pero qué…?

- ¿… Hago aquí? ¿es eso lo que querías preguntar? – de un momento a otro el albino se sintió completamente idiota, de algún modo ahora aquella retorica sonaba estúpida en su cabeza, por mucho que quisiera saberlo claro esta

- Si, eso creo

- Mi hermano fue… bueno, aun es parte de este lugar, él no quería en lo absoluto que me uniese, sin embargo ¿Qué más podría hacer? El lugar de la doncella en apuros termina siendo frustrante, querido Einar

- Supongo que entiendo a lo que te refieres –no pudo evitar bajar la mirada también ¿por qué ahora se sentía aún más idiota que antes? Aquello empezaba a ser agotador

- ¿Eso era todo lo que necesitabas saber?

- ¡No!... bueno, sí, eso era todo

- Perfecto – la chica se dio la media vuelta, siendo obvio que necesitaba su espacio, sin mencionar que quizás aquel teatro le costaba un poco de manejar – Y Einar ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- No me ayudes en nada, quiero superar esto lo mas en solitario posible ¿entendido? Soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco –de momento solo sonrió, antes de terminar de correr a su habitación, dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca, nada que hubiese podido decir en realidad, estaba demasiado desconcertado como para eso

**X**

- No deberíamos estarlos escuchando Len, esto es de mal gusto –se quejó la morena susurrando, estaba demasiado cerca del asiático como para su gusto, mientras escuchaba atentamente a través de la pared, el chico ni se inmutó

- Tomémoslo como una práctica avanzada de espionaje

- Eres un caso perdido, en serio

- No es que tú estés muy bien de la cabeza como para reclamarme nada, Cassie

- Mejor que tú sí estoy – se quejó escuchando un poco – no se escucha como si se peleasen…

- Lo imaginé – el chico se separó de la pared, cruzando sus brazos tras la nuca mientras se alejaba un poco, su compañera no hizo más que seguirle

- ¿Te preocupa mucho?

- Apenas nos conocemos y tenemos la misma edad ¿por qué habría de preocuparme?

- Eso es lo que intento preguntarte – la morena alzó una ceja, notando como el chico desviaba la mirada – Estamos un tanto evasivos últimamente

- Mejor no hablemos del asunto

- ¿Lo ayudaste en la práctica con control E, no es así?

- …

- Lo sabía – satisfecha de su descubrimiento, la chica de coletas se le adelantó un poco – capitán obvio

- Te detesto

- Yo también te adoro, _cherié._

**N/A: AVISO IMPORTANTE; las actualizaciones del fic serán todos los sábados (sep, incluyendo el próximo) solo para su información, así ya no tienen que mandarme cartas amenazantes de cuando voy a continuar el fanfic y también me sirve para ponerme las pilas xD espero que funcione.**

**Pues ya vamos entrando a la parte clave de la historia /o/ estoy feliz, creo CREO que el próximo capítulo será un poco más largo, ya veremos, chanchanchan(?)**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ;w; me dan ánimos de seguir, ternuras todos, los quiero (Esta vez si respondí los del cap pasado, wiiii! Espero poder responder los de este igual).**


	8. Acondicionamiento

**Archivo No:** 8

**Acondicionamiento**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-**

El transcurrir de los días era incluso más rápido, según la perspectiva del islandés, que sus días en secundaria; no le alcanzaban las horas para todo lo que tenía que hacer, sobretodo ya que se había inscrito en horas extras para utilizar el gimnasio a diario al término de cada clase ¡tenía que probar su suficiencia física! Estaba empezando a perturbarle el hecho de que todos parecían mucho más fuertes que él, y con más resistencia.

Aunque claro, tenía que entender que ellos si conocían sobre la academia desde antes de entrar, sumado a que él nunca había sido muy dado en el campo deportivo, sin embargo no podrían depender por siempre de Len ¿Qué haría entonces si tuviese otra prueba individual y no era capaz de resistirlo? El solo pensarlo hería su ego de forma categórica, así que intentaba sacar esas ideas de su mente, habría que existir un modo de poder cambiar, y no había otra cosa que esforzarse por ello.

Su compañero de cuarto incluso se ofreció a ayudarle… pero le era completamente frustrante que ejercicios que le hacían incluso hiperventilarse a él no parecía tan siquiera agotarle, lo único que demostraba que estaba haciendo ejercicio era las gotas de sudor que le empapaban de cabeza a pies, demarcando más sobre su musculatura la ropa deportiva que llevaba, en cierto modo era envidiable ¿Cómo era capaz de verse así? No había justicia en el mundo.

Y en momentos así… recordaba a su hermano, por lo que sabía estaba entre los de más alto rango y ni una vez se había aparecido por las instalaciones de la academia ¿por qué? De hecho, temía preguntarle a nadie, es más, podía sentir las miradas de los demás cuando averiguaban que era hermano menor del control γ. Por alguna razón eso le hacía sentir incluso más presión, era una completa agonía, incluso peor cuando el control A en su siguiente clase, le expresó las muchas esperanzas que tenía sobre él, parecía ser que su hermano y el rubio eran amigos, o al menos eso interpretó ante sus palabras.

¿Pero que podía hacer él? Ya de por si estaba hecho un lío mental, absorto día noche entre libros digitalizados y entrenamiento, era tan arduo que incluso llego a olvidarse de las palabras que había cruzado con cierta amiga germana suya; simplemente no tenía tiempo para pensar en ella ni en nadie más, era más su deseo por llegar al nivel que estaba buscando.

Sin embargo le parecía entre curioso y molesto que su compañero no pareciese tener el mismo problema: lo veía demasiado tranquilo siempre. Incluso varias las tres noches que le tomo memorizarse por completo las cien hojas que le habían encomendado pudo notar como este, tan tranquilo, jugaba en su consola portátil, paseando su mirada de ella al dispositivo digital, pero claro, más concentrado en el juego que otra cosa.

- Len ¿ya te aprendiste todo? – preguntó el albino consternado, dando un repaso mental a las ultima veinte páginas, el otro se encogió de hombros

- Leí esta cosa a los 12, no creo que haya cambiado mucho desde entonces

- Pero no has repasado seriamente ninguna de las páginas, dudo mucho que tu memoria sea tan impresionante como para recordar tanto desde tal cantidad de tiempo

- ¿Te estas preocupando por mí? – el asiático alzó provocativamente una de sus cejas, mientras su compañero bajaba la mirada a su propio dispositivo, ligeramente sonrojado por ello

- ¡No!... quiero decir… ¿somos compañeros no? Estamos juntos en esto

- Sin embargo tú fuiste el primero en decir que no querías mi ayuda

- No me molesta tu ayuda, lo que no quiero es trampas, es muy distinto

- … De todas formas, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes por mí –alzó una mano y negó con ella, su compañero no tuvo más opción que suspirar en resignación

- Supongo que si me quedo solo será toda tu culpa, por vagabundo

- Oye oye, ni pienses que te dejaré solo, me tendrás contigo hasta graduarnos peor que el mal olor en tus pies – eso hizo que el nórdico casi se cayera de su cama

- ¡Mis pies no huelen mal!

- Es un decir –replicó riendo suavemente, su camarada era realmente divertido

**X**

- Cassie ya basta… hemos practicado esto ya 3 horas seguidas…

- ¿Te cansaste Mei? Te creía más fuerte – la morena sonrió satisfecha mientras continuaba pateando rítmicamente un saco de boxeo, su compañera negó con la cabeza

- No estoy cansada, estoy aburrida ¿Qué tal si bajamos hasta la piscina? Podríamos practicar resistencia, y las 9 debería repasar un poco de teoría, ayer me quede dormida en clase –admitió la asiática, sonrojándose un poco mientras golpeaba con sus puños fuertemente a una pera colgada del techo, su compañera no pudo hacer más que reírse para luego quejarse del dolor - ¿estás bien?

- … Quizás necesito un descanso la verdad – se rascó un tanto la cabeza ante la mirada negativa pero sonriente de su acompañante - ¿Qué dices de un ligero robo a la cocina, colega?

- ¿Té frío y galletas? Yo encantada, pero primero una ducha – ambas chicas colgaron su toalla alrededor de sus cuellos, disponiéndose a salir del lugar, sin embargo una mano detuvo de su avance a la africana, quien perpleja se detuvo para observar a una chica más menuda que ella, cuyos ojos esmeralda la observaban con curiosidad

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- ¿Eres A-6 verdad? Yo…

- Dime Cassie, A-7… ¿eres Lily o algo así oí?

- Soy Lily, disculpa que te detenga pero ¿estas ocupada? Tengo problemas con la máquina de correr y ya no sé a quién acudir, parece que todos los chicos se han ido

- Vi a Einar por aquí hace unos minutos… - derrepente la morena notó como la pequeña rubia desviaba la mirada, pensó que era muy tierna, no entendía cómo podía ser prima del grandísimo idi… la persona grandiosa que era el control G – vale entiendo, la haré por ti entonces

- Le ofrezco mi más grande y sincera gratitud, siento tomar su tiempo

- No tienes por qué ser tan formal ¡podemos ser amigas si quieres! –la pequeña sonrió a la par de la más alta, mientras esta le indicaba a su compañera de cuarto que se le adelantara camino a las duchas – veamos cual es el problema entonces…

- A Lily ciertamente le habría gustado pedir ayuda a su amigo, sin embargo le veía tan concentrado en lo que hacía que le daba pena molestarlo, eso sin mencionar que pedirle ayuda iba en contra de lo que quería… Einar podría ser una distracción que no quería ni esperaba en su camino. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en aquella escuela juraba que la única candidata a entrar en la academia era ella, ya que Einar se veía completamente desmotivado ante cualquier acción que involucrase actividad física o peligro ¿Qué iba ella a saber? Definitivamente aquellos 3 años iban a ser muy largos.

**X**

En la tercera semana de entrenamiento intensivo Einar comenzaba a notar ligeros cambios sobre sí mismo; al menos ya la fatiga empezaba a disminuir y era capaz incluso de devolver los golpes que su compañero le daba en las prácticas, quizás no con la misma intensidad, pero ya era una mejora en su precaria condición física. Control E regularmente supervisaba el progreso de ambos y siempre se iba con una sonrisa, que aunque complacía al nórdico siempre dejaba con un aire incomodo al asiático. Cada vez que intentaba preguntar el moreno negaba con la cabeza alegando que era mejor que no lo supiese, y a pesar de que le frustrase sabía ya de antemano que insistir era una pérdida de tiempo con Len, él simplemente no decía lo que no tenía ganas de decir, quizás en ese aspecto se parecían un poco.

Las pruebas con Elizaveta se concentraban ahora en destreza; cumplió con aquello de que, en su mayoría (por no decir todas) involucraban a ambos como un equipo. Esta ya era la cuarta en la que, mientras Einar intentaba descifrar un código binario, cosa que el control A les había enseñado hace unos tres días, su compañero tenía que protegerle con un escudo hecho en laser de diversos proyectiles que caían en direcciones completamente aleatorias, lo cual era bastante difícil, sin embargo el islandés agradecía los buenos reflejos de su compañero. Como recordó el procedimiento bastante rápido fueron capaces de obtener la mayor calificación, mientras su maestra les observaba sorprendida.

- A3/4 ¡muy bien hecho! Al igual que ustedes A5/6, la diferencia entre ambos equipos fue muy poca, sin embargo por esta vez los chicos llevan la ventaja, espero que puedan alcanzarlos pronto –la húngara observo al equipo conformado por la asiática y la africana, que se observaban un tanto contrariadas, sabían que Elizaveta esperaba más de ellas por ser chicas, era más que nada una cuestión de honor entre ellas – sin embargo, como los chicos obtuvieron la nota más alta, serán ellos quienes verán una clase especial con N-3 y N-4 –el albino y el castaño se notaron un tanto sorprendidos por ello, uno más que el otro – Ellos –explicó Elizaveta – son los alumnos más sobresalientes de segundo año, de hecho, el año pasado ambos eran A-3 y A-4 una coincidencia muy grata… aunque no se llevaban ni la mitad de bien que se llevan ustedes debo decir…

- ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó un sospechoso Len, su maestra solo sonrió

- A que eran un completo caos, sin embargo N-3 ha sido capaz de cambiar un tanto su carácter, pido por favor que le hagan caso si no quieren un cuchillo clavado en sus partes nobles –ambos tragaron seco mientras se miraban… ¿en que los habían metido? –eso es todo, hasta la próxima clase chicos, menos ustedes, los necesito mañana aquí a las 800 en punto

- ¿Tan temprano? ¿un sábado? –se quejó por lo bajo el asiático, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su compañero, su superior solo atinó a reír

- Podría ser peor querido, podría ser peor, así que mejor prepárense y no se desvelen esta noche ¿eh? Que podrían arrepentirse luego

**N/A: Si me salió un poco más largo de lo normal muajaja… lo escribí anoche como a las 11 xDDD iba a dormir y recordé que no había escrito nada, oh Dios, esto es peor que un matrimonio arreglado(?) pero igual lo amo, soy masoquista supongo. Gracias a los que comentan desde el fondo de mi alma 8'3 esta vez respondí de nuevo sus reviews, tengo lectoras awesomes que captan todo xD, y espero sigan comentando para saber si les gusta o no, me llegaron muchísimos follows x3 eso es cute también, creo que ya todo va tomando mas forma… y quizás nuestro querido Noru aparezca pronto u3ú ¡hasta la próxima semana!**


	9. Inesperado

**Archivo No:** 9

**Inesperado**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

El islandés no había podido conciliar el sueño esa noche; estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en que sería lo que les depararía la mañana siguiente a él y su compañero ¿Qué clase de prueba serían? Los fines de semana en la academia eran de "descanso" resumiendolo, tenías la libertad de ir a los alrededores y regresar a la hora pico antes de que tu guardián fuese por ti (cosa que le habían advertido, no sería linda) por lo que la mayoría se la pasaba practicando o estudiando cerca del instituto, el básicamente ni salía.

Las últimas veces que el nórdico había visto luz solar en el último mes y medio habían sido en la cancha externa, corriendo como bendito… así que quizás estaba un poco mas blanco de lo normal. Por otro lado esa noche que se había permitido estar en cama y sin dormir para su mucha molestia estaba empezando a recordar a su hermano… ¿Dónde podría estar, por cierto? Nunca lo había visto pasar por ahí, hasta sus mismos instructores le habían dicho que hace meses no pisaba la academia, no le gustaba del todo ese pensamiento.

Suponía en esos momentos, que al ser Erik alguien de alto rango eso quería decir que estaba a cargo de misiones peligrosas más tiempo que los demás ¿no? Ciertamente no quería decepcionarlo, esa era la razón mayor por la cual había estado tan inmerso en libros y entrenamientos las últimas semanas; sabía de algún modo el peso que acarreaba, notaba como los demás le observaban al saber de quién era hermano… lo último que quería era que pensaran estupideces, usualmente la opinión de los demás le valía un pepino partido a la mitad, sin embargo gracias a su compañero no estaba tan mal y…

Su compañero.

Einar se dio la vuelta en la cama para notar como el asiático, con consola en mano, estaba ya en brazos de Morfeo. En ese momento como en muchos otros lo envidió, él quería dormirse también. Al notar que la luz de la pantalla del aparto permanecía encendida, el muchacho se levantó dispuesto a apagarla, cuando revisó que el juego que anteriormente estaba utilizando su amigo estaba en pausa decidió echarle un vistazo, guardando primero la partida que el otro había dejado se dispuso a comenzar con el juego; se trataba de un rpg en el que tu personaje tenía que salvar a una princesa/su amiga de la infancia de la absurda decisión de sacrificarse para salvar a su nación… sin darse cuenta, paso más tiempo del esperado en el juego, entendiendo entonces el vicio de su amigo antes de, eventualmente, caer dormido el también.

Lo que el chico no había notado es que seguía en la cama contraria, al lado de su compañero, de hecho, estaba usando su abdomen como pared para afincarse.

Siendo el asiático la persona de sueño pesado que era tampoco notó este acto, confundió el peso sobre si con un peluche enorme de panda, con el que estaba soñando justo en esos momentos, logrando así atraer más al "objeto" hacía él, sonriendo por el calor extra que le agregaba a sus sueños, nunca estaba de mas ese calor.

Sin embargo quedaban ya pocas horas antes del entrenamiento, ese día, por ser fin de semana, no tenían timbre que los despertase, así que eso correría a cargo de su profesora favorita.

La mencionada tenía planeado usar el intercomunicador, sin embargo pensó que esto quizás no sonase muy fuerte, además quería despertarlos como lo haría una madre cariñosa, así que sonriente abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus "pupilos favoritos" hasta encontrarles durmientes abrazados en la misma cama.

La húngara pestañeó un par de veces antes de sonrojarse por completo, y, por supuesto, tomar una discreta fotografía siendo completamente ignorante de lo que en realidad había pasado ¡estaba más que segura que era lo que ella imaginaba! Más feliz que niño en carnaval guardó su cámara… sintiéndose un poco mal de tener que despertarlos, se veían demasiado monos de ese modo, pero el deber los llamaba, quizás en otra ocasión podría hacerle más fotos a ese par.

Con una mano la castaña empezó a sacudirles suavemente – Ya es hora de irnos, chicos – susurró sonriente mientras les observaba desperezarse al fin, el asiático no estaba ni siquiera al tanto de nada… sin embargo su compañero, luego de un par de segundos que tardo en desperezarse, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Estaba despertando… recién.

Len estaba a su lado.

Esa definitivamente no era su cama.

– ¡Waaaah! – Fue lo único capaz de hacer, gritar aturdiendo a su compañero - ¿pero que dian…? ¡Demonios, me quede dormido aquí! –recordando todo lo que paso, el chico empezó a sentirse exasperado, su profesora rió – c-control E n-no es lo que u-ud piensa…

– Si tanto querías dormir conmigo – exclamó su compañero, levantándose despreocupadamente de la cama – podrías haberlo dicho, no tenías porque colarte aquí en medio de la noche – el contrario se sonrojó hecho un lío por dentro, la morena solo atinó a reírse un poco

– Yo no diré nada chicos – exclamó levantando ambos pulgares saliendo de la habitación –pero arréglense rápido que ya es casi hora de irnos – dicho esto volvió a cerrar la compuerta, dejando a su albino alumno en un mar de exasperación

– Ella piensa que…

– Eso puedes jurarlo –respondió su compañero antes de oírlo terminar –y lo seguirá pensando toda su vida

**X**

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de dirigirle la palabra su profesora o entre ellos mismos durante todo el viaje en auto, que para el nórdico fue eterno. La chica se veía de lo más sonriente cada vez que los miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras él no atinaba más que a sonrojarse como un tomate hundiéndose en su asiento. Por su parte su compañero aquello no podía representarle menos que nada, aunque en su interior admitía que esa noche había dormido muy cómodo y menos frío de lo normal.

Por parte del albino pudieron haber pasado horas, la vergüenza aun lo consumía y no estaba ni tan siquiera seguro de que podría decir para defenderse ¡él no tenía nada con su compañero más que el nexo de ser… compañeros! Si, estaba más que seguro de eso, lo demás tenía que ser patrañas.

Hecho un ovillo en el asiento no se dio cuenta que habían llegado hasta que la voz de la chica les sacó al fin de sus ensoñaciones.

– ¡Llegamos mis cadetes! Por fin tendrán algo de aire libre… así que con cuidado, N3 esta esperándoles con lo que necesiten allá donde empieza la montaña… no los puedo llevar hasta allá así que caminen ustedes. En la noche los buscaré a menos que quieran acampar ¿entendido? – a veces, el control E actuaba mas como madre que como supervisora encargada - ¡cuídense! - Dicho esto ambos bajaron del auto y la observaron alejarse mientras buscaban su propio camino a recorrer

Se trataba de un amplio bosque en el que lo único visible era vegetación revistiéndolo en todo su esplendor, era probable que también se encontrasen animales si llegaban a sus profundidades, sin embargo ese no era su deber en esos momentos. Tal y como el control E les había mencionado, una chica rubia no muy alta pero de ojos un tanto feroces les esperaba sentada sobre una caja, su cabello platinado estaba recogido en una cola alta, haciendo contraste con su uniforme deportivo y un lazo que adornaba la cumbre de su cabeza. A su lado se encontraba un joven de aspecto más afable, cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda, que sonreía con algo de timidez. La chica fue la primera en dirigirles la palabra:

– He de suponer que son los novatos que envió control E – exclamó la chica recibiendo el asentimiento de ambos – soy N3, y este es N4, si piensan que somos igual de blandos que control E están muy equivocados, así que por su bien y el mío espero que se hallan preparado porque si tenemos que dejarlos tirados en medio de la montaña lo haremos –algo en la voz de la rubia les indicaba que no estaba bromeando con respecto a ese punto –mientras menos hablen mejor me van caer, no querrán que los odie ¿verdad? –Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza –así me gusta

Por su lado, el castaño suspiró un poco, como ya acostumbrado al comportamiento de su compañera.

– Como ya escucharon soy N4, lo que haremos será una exploración de recorrido, sin embargo cuando lleguemos a la cima nos espera… mejor dicho, les espera una pequeña prueba con el arnés, supongo que ya saben cómo utilizarlo ¡no es la gran cosa, la verdad! Pero es bueno para su condición física, muchos tienen este entrenamiento ya acabando primer año y no es tan especializado, así que siéntanse felices – mientras caminaban, la chica bufó, haciendo que el otro bajase la voz para que solo sus discípulos les escuchase – y… no la hagan enojar, enojada no es muy linda que se diga

Ambos asintieron, el nórdico pensaba que en realidad N3 era muy linda… sin embargo con el ceño fruncido quizás no tanto, así que evitó hablar nada durante todo el trayecto.

La montaña en si no era ningún nido de rosas, hacía frío de los horrores y los caminos parecían ser no transitables por lo que en su mayoría estaban cubiertos de enormes piedras y ramificaciones que estorbaban su camino. Era curioso ver como la soviética se encargaba de eso con tanta precisión y su compañero no se quedaba atrás, incluso el asiático se veía sorprendido ante tales actos de coordinación.

Esperaba que él su compañero lograsen ser de esa manera también, no obstante también les ayudaron en lo que podían, lo cual mantenía serena a la chica que no grito sino una sola vez cuando su propio compañero entendió mal una orden, parecía que N4 le tenía paciencia y eso era algo bueno.

Luego de caminar por un espacio de varias horas, con un par de paradas a comer cortesía de la cesta del báltico, llegaron al fin a la cima, a eso de las 5 de la tarde, sus cuerpos estaban por completo exhaustos, sin embargo Einar recordó que tendrían que pasar una prueba antes de regresar de nuevo ¿de qué podría tratarse? Al observar entonces el arnés recordó la explicación y entonces entendió todo.

Tendrían que regresarse con él.

El chico en ocasiones, de pequeño, había sufrido de vértigo, sin embargo suponía que ahora eso era cuestión del pasado (mas que suponer, lo esperaba) y tragando seco escuchó las indicaciones de sus superiores… quienes acabaron por irse por otro camino mientras le dejaban solos para completar su misión.

– Odio el frío –esta habría sido la primera vez desde la mañana que el asiático le había dirigido la palabra, el otro sonrió comprensivamente de forma más bien sutil, mientras amarraba cuerdas a su cadera

– Entonces tu deberías ser el primero en bajar –expresó el nórdico encogiéndose de hombros –yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esto

– Eso es porque eres un pollito de las nieves – y antes de que pudiera quejarse, el castaño volvió a hablar - ¿seguro de que no tendrás problemas?

– ¿Quién te crees que soy? –bufó indignado el albino – tu baja y ya esta

– Vale iré yo… espera 10 minutos y luego te lanzas tu ¿entendido? –su compañero asintió, observando como el castaño se amarraba firmemente a la soga antes de lanzarse a la negrura en la niebla… tan densa que a los pocos metros su compañero ya no era visible

Estaba entonces preparándose para lanzarse también, cuando el nórdico notó como una especie de gas verde salía detrás de un árbol, curioso ladeó la cabeza… sin embargo no tenía idea de lo que se trataba

**X**

– Lleva ya 35 minutos sin bajar – expresó angustiada la rubia, mientras el asiático estaba sentado sobre una piedra - ¡Maldita sea! ¿No se supone que se llevaban 10 minutos de diferencia?

– Si… se supone –exclamó el chico, antes de correr cuesta arriba ante los gritos de sus superiores, a los cuales no hizo en lo absoluto caso.

Al menos no estaba demasiado arriba… usando la misma soga para guiarse siguió el trayecto que esta le marcaba hasta notar que en cierto punto se rompió –maldita sea – eso solo le ayudo a correr con mas ánimos, hasta que luego de un rato, sobre la nieve encontró un cuerpo pálido y casi sin color laxo con los ojos cerrados, el moreno palideció antes de correr con mas fuerza.

– ¡Einar, despierta! ¡EINAR!

**N/A: Capi más largo de lo normal por no haber subido la semana pasada… y tengo malas noticias, mi laptop se daño, eso quiere decir que no puedo responder sus comentarios (TwT pero déjenlos, que la vez pasado fueron casi 10 follows y casi nadie comenta…) sin embargo siempre los leo y me animan a seguir robando la pc de mi mamá (xD) y un amigo me hace el favor de subirlos… que pena D/x pero ya ni modo.**

**¡Espero les halla gustado!**


	10. Intimidación

**Archivo No:** 10

**Intimidación**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-**

Las joyas amatistas se abrieron de par en par intentando enfocar el lugar en donde estaba… no recordaba en lo absoluto que había pasado ¿pero dónde estaba? Imágenes mentales borrosas pasaban por su mente, hasta que luego de varios minutos pudo ubicarse un poco dentro de su propia cabeza; había estado en el entrenamiento especial y tenía que bajar por la soga… ¿y luego? Segundos le tomaron darse cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación de ¿una clínica? Y por otro lado, no estaba solo.

Se quedo helado por completo al notar la figura a su lado, sentado con expresión estoica se encontraba su hermano, a quien llevaba… demasiado tiempo sin ver. Su rostro era el mismo que recordaba, aunque un buen par de ojeras se asomaba por debajo de ellos cual bultos violáceos, su cuello estaba escondido bajo una fina bufanda blanca que hacía conjunto con su suéter azul, al notar que el albino estaba despierto al fin se levantó de su silla, para quedar a su lado con aflicción en sus ojos azules

- Einar ¿Cómo te sientes? – fue en ese entonces que el chico se dio cuenta que ese aspecto no había cambiado, su hermano siempre había sido demasiado sobre protector e incluso eso podía notarse en la forma que se expresaba, sin embargo aun no entendía porque estaba allí… o que había pasado

- Me siento un poco mareado… pero estoy bien – aseguró al notar como el rostro del mayor empezaba a denotar señales de preocupación - ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegue yo en primer lugar?

- Oh… ¿No recuerdas? No es para menos supongo, el veneno pudo ser peor de hecho…

- ¿Veneno?

- Alguien te lanzo gas venenoso en la práctica – explicó el muchacho con serenidad, esperando a que su hermanito recordase algo –por lo que pude notar de lo que me platicaron, llegue a la conclusión de que fue algo premeditado… sabían que tú estarías allí y aprovecharon para atacarte

- ¿Yo? ¿pero quién podría…? Es absurdo, no entiendo porque alguien querría hacer algo así… -expresó un tanto confundido, mientras observaba la bolsa de suero conectada a su brazo

- Oh no es por ti, es por mi –con toda seguridad, el rubio se sentó al borde de la cama –sabían que eres mi hermano y por eso querían hacerte daño… maldita sea, sabía que tenía que tener más cuidado

- ¿De qué estás hablando Erik? –preguntó mas confundido que nada, el otro negó con la cabeza

- … Este no es el lugar ni momento para tener esta conversación –dicho esto, se levantó de la cama, retomando su rostro tranquilo nuevamente – lo mejor será que dejes la academia

- ¿Qué? – el menor de inmediato se sobresaltó, haciendo que el monitor de su pulso se acelerase - ¡Ni loco!

- Einar no entiendes lo que está pasando… es por tu seguridad…

- ¿Y Len? ¿Dónde está Len? –preguntó observando hacia los lados y recordando todo lo que había acontecido antes de perder el conocimiento, ¿también le había ocurrido algo malo al asiático?

- ¿Tu compañero? Te cuido ayer todo el día, llevas dos días sin reaccionar, seguramente está descansando en estos momentos… yo le dije que no era necesario que volviera, pero insistió en que regresaría más tarde –de algún modo Einar se sentía aliviado de que a el otro no le hubiese pasado nada malo…y se sonrojó un poco intentando imaginarlo cuidándolo de ese modo, no lo habría imaginado de él –Se sentirá solo cuando te vayas

- No me iré, no me importa lo que me digas Erik, yo sé cuidarme solo

- ¿Cómo ahora? –aquella pregunta había hecho una herida directa en su ego – la situación en la que estamos es algo que no mejorará de un día para otro Einar, solo sabe Odin si dentro de la academia hay soplones que estén en contra mía y por ende tras de ti… lo mejor sería ocultarte, estoy seguro de que podremos mantenerte a salvo lejos de…

- ¡Que te estoy diciendo que no me iré! ¿estás sordo acaso? –ya empezaba a molestarse de tanta falta de confianza a su persona – no soy un niño y no puedes decidir sobre mí, incluso si dejas de pagar mi matrícula me quemaría las pestañas hasta conseguir una beca, que como sabrás no es imposible porque no apesto en lo que hago ¿oíste eso? ¡no apesto! P-por primera vez pertenezco a un lugar, no es mi culpa que tengas problemas con quién sabe quién y deba pagar yo las consecuencias, no me iré – estaba decidido esta vez, ya llevaba demasiados años en su vida obedeciendo a cualquier cosa que le fuera impuesta, era como si jamás pudiese obtener la libertad que anhelaba… ya era demasiado

Su hermano se limitó a abandonar la habitación sin modular ni una sola palabra, dejando a un frustrado islandés al borde de las lágrimas ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué no le explicaban? ¡Él ya no era un niño! Además quería ayudar en la medida... lo cual era difícil cuando no sabía qué demonios era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se mordió el labio inferior secando con molestia una lagrima que se había escapado por su ojo izquierdo, aquello no era justo… era tan frustrante, era tan…

- ¿Einar? – esa voz lo hizo congelarse y secarse rápidamente el resto de lagrimas que amenazaban de por salir de sus ojos, de inmediato se enderezó soplándose un poco la nariz mientras observaba al asiático acercarse a él – Al fin despertarse, no he podido dormir estos días de los nervios… pensé que entrarías en coma por muy imposible que fuese

- Estoy bien… -susurró intentando calmarse, sintiendo un extraño pero lindo calor en el pecho al notar que de verdad el otro chico estaba preocupado por él –aun no entiendo que paso

- Yo tampoco, pero fue horrible –aseguro el muchacho sentándose a su lado – cuando te encontré estabas verde y cambiaste a morado, pensé lo peor y… ¿estás llorando? –preguntó con alarma en su voz, el otro negó aunque sabía que en sus ojos se notaba

- N-No –pero antes de decir nada mas sintió las manos del otro en sus mejillas, haciéndole sonrojar mientras pasaba los pulgares por el borde inferior de sus ojos

- Mentira… no tienes porque hacerte el fuerte

- Y tú no tienes porque ser tan condescendiente –bufó quitando la mano de su ojo, sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas por razones que poco o nada tenían que ver con su estado de salud –gracias por todo, pero deberías irte…

- ¿Tu hermano pidió que me fuera? –aquello alertó un poco al albino, pero se relajó al notar que el rostro contrario no denotaba molestia

- No, bueno si… es complicado

- Deberías explicármelo entonces

- En realidad, a mi es a quién deberían explicarle las cosas, porque no entiendo nada de lo que pasó, ni de lo que pasará, o del porqué subestiman tantos mis habilidades –de inmediato, de manera un tanto infantil se hizo un ovillo en la cama, con su compañero aun sin expresión alguna, observándolo desde un lado –Erik quiere que me vaya del instituto –no quería llamar a su hermano por un nombre clave, además el asiático entendió a quién se refería, sobresaltándose un poco por ello

- ¿Por qué? ¿por este incidente? El instituto es muy seguro, todos se preocupan por nosotros, vivimos monitoreados por Lizzie, esa mujer nos observa hasta en el baño, no hay lugar más seguro para nosotros, lo que paso fue algo completamente inesperado y…

- No te alteres, es lo mismo que pienso yo, aunque convencer a mi hermano no será tan fácil –recordar muchas escenas parecidas en forma del pasado le hizo suspirar en resignación –cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es muy difícil sacárselo luego, siempre jura y perjura que tiene la razón, y la mayoría del tiempo es así, mas no pienso que irme del instituto sea la mejor opción

- ¿Tú quieres irte? – sabía que lo preguntaba en serio, el nórdico negó

- Yo… desde que entre siento que no soy un completo inútil ¿sabes? Quiero decir, he aprendido un montón de cosas con las que ni siquiera estaba familiarizado, además no me siento ridículamente incomodo como solía pasarme con el resto de la gente… no me gustaría irme

- Entiendo, aunque si me dejas ser honesto contigo –expresó un poco más tranquilo, acercándose más al lugar donde estaba postrado el peliblanco –no creo que seas un inútil, estando con nosotros o en cualquier otro lugar, de hecho me atrevería a decir que es todo lo contrario –de inmediato se acercó un poco más a él, dejando su frente unida con la contraria

Einar no sabía qué hacer; si gritarle que se alejara, decir algo… lo que sea, pero las palabras quedaron hechas aire en su pecho, sin saber cómo expresar realmente lo que quería decir puesto que no sabía qué era lo que sentía en ese momento, se limito a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como su rostro se incendiaba en un fuerte rojo, sin poder decir nada, pero entiendo entonces lo que el otro intentaba decirle… la verdad no podría simplemente dejarlo, le era raro crear un vínculo con alguien tan rápido, y en cierto modo le asustaba.

Cuando iba abrir los labios para intentar vociferar algo escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, alejando de inmediato su rostro del contrario y escondiéndose debajo de la cobija, aunque parecía que su compañero ni siquiera se había movido de su posición, al pasar un segundo asomo uno de sus ojos por la cobija, notando la figura de su profesora a cargo con rostro evidentemente afligido, tras ella se encontraba su hermano, quien ahora reposaba recargado contra la pared.

- ¡Einar, ya despertaste! Estaba tan preocupada, he tenido tanto trabajo que hasta hoy pude escapar de ello, aunque sabía que este par te tendría bien vigilado… de todas formas perdóname –se sentó justo al lado del asiático, que dirigía ahora la mirada hacia el fondo de la habitación - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No lo sé… quiero decir, me siento bien, supongo –se descubrió de la cobija, notando como la mano de la morena se acercaba a su frente

- Estas tan rojo… aunque no te siento caliente, de todas formas la enfermera debería venir a revisarte –quitando su mano le dedico una sonrisa –de verdad estoy feliz de que hallas despertado, todo esto ha sido horrible, incluso la pequeña Natalia ha venido a preguntarme por ti cada dos horas, creo que se siente culpable, aunque nadie podría saber que algo así pasaría

- De igual modo no tienen por qué preocuparse, lo agradezco… pero ya estoy bien –no admitiría que se sentía un poco mareado, esta vez culparía al hambre y los medicamentos –volveré lo más pronto que pueda

- ¿Volver? –comentó el rubio recostado sobre la pared, de inmediato la chica lo observó sin entender

- Si, volver, lo siento Erik, no puedes llegar de la nada después de siglos sin siquiera mostrar el rostro y decirme que deje el único maldito lugar en el que me he sentido cómodo ¿sabes? Si tienes tus problemas allá tú, yo puedo cuidarme solo –sabía que en eso no estaba del todo en lo correcto, sin embargo el orgullo podía un poco más que él cuando era momento de hablar, cualquiera que lo conociese bien recordaría ese detalle, su hermano no era la excepción

- Perfecto, espero entonces que el señorito grande y fuerte entonces tenga claras sus prioridades, porque vas a tener muchos problemas de lo contrario – el noruego sabía perfectamente que Elizaveta lo cuidaría, el problema radicaba en… otros puntos – cuídate de con quién andas, ya te dije que puedes tener algún enemigo más cerca de lo que crees

- Lo tendré en cuenta – indicó observando como su hermano se iba, hablando con voz afilada, estaba harto ya, y él mismo se encargaría de arreglárselas por su cuenta

La noche cayó sobre el hospital, el doctor había indicado un par de exámenes mas antes de dejarle ir al día siguiente, sin embargo el chico aun sentía un mal sabor de boca por todo lo que había ocurrido, no sabía en qué clase de líos pudiese estar metido Erik, sin embargo, conociendo como era su compañero, seguro podría pedirle que lo ayudara a averiguar la mayor cantidad de información posible al respecto… siempre habían formas de conseguir lo que uno necesitaba.

**N/A: Asdfghjshgs ME VOLVI A TARDAR por eso capi largo again ¿querían a Noru? Ya salió pues xD quizás en el otro haga aparición otro nórdico, ya saben… la investigación, chanchan. Me tardé porque la semana pasada me la pase enferma, el dolor de cabeza no me dejaba ni vivir y 0 ganas de agarrar la pc… pero ya esta, espero que les haya gustado el cap y sus comentarios al respecto.**

**P.S: En un comentario me preguntaban que porque llamaba a Ice Einar si él se llama Emil… dears, Emil no es un nombre oficial, así que puedo ponerle otro nombre si me parece mejor, en mi caso es más que nada por cosas personales que no valen la pena poner aquí c:**


	11. Avance

**Archivo No:** 11

**Avance**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-**

El islandés acabo por re-incorporarse a sus actividades nuevamente, no sin antes por supuesto recibir una sarta de preguntas por parte de sus compañeros, quienes se veían genuinamente preocupados… sin embargo él aun mantenía cierta idea que le había metido su hermano en la cabeza ¿Será que alguno de ellos era, a fin de cuentas, un traidor? Lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a averiguar, eso era realmente un problema de grandes proporciones.

Primero que nada, debería investigar un poco sobre que diablos era en lo que estaba metido su hermano, porque aun estaba en las nubes con respecto a ese tema, pero no encontraba alguna forma de empezar a indagar en el asunto, estaba seguro de que su profesora encargada no sabía ni una palabra con respecto a ello, ya se lo había demostrado básicamente con su sorpresa al oírle declarar toda la historia

¿A quién más podría recurrir en ese caso?

El idiota del control G seguramente sabía menos que la castaña, y dudaba que sus amigos el moreno y el rubio de barba a tres días conocieran a su hermano, no se veía como la clase de personas con las que su hermano se juntaría… aunque segundos después la iluminación llegó a él como un rayo de luz divino ¡Arthur, seguro él sabría algo de todo esto!

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Era tan lógico que casi se daba una cachetada él mismo, ese par eran amigos sin mencionar que el cejotas aun iba a misiones con cierta regularidad, si él no sabía mínimo podría indicarle sobre alguien que pudiera darle más información al respecto, sin embargo no sabía por dónde empezar a sacar el tema.

Taciturno yacía el albino sobre su cama, mirando hacia el techo sin observarlo, quizás luego de clases pero… aun no conocía como llegarle, o de qué manera sería mejor preguntar, en ese momento la imagen de su compañero le llegó a la cabeza.

No estaba seguro si el hongkonés supiese precisamente que podría decir, no es como si él y control A fuesen precisamente uña y mugre, sin embargo nada perdía con preguntarle ¿no es así? Al menos era algo… y toda ayuda en esos momentos era necesaria, así que, apenas observó que el chico estaba cerca suyo, le indicó que era lo que se proponía.

- Jamás le sacarás a Arthur ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera con tu mejor cara de santo –aseguró el moreno, mientras concentraba su vista nuevamente en su juego, su compañero se frustró un poco ante tal respuesta

- Oh vamos, es imposible que un necio como tú jamás le haya sacado ni una palabra de lo que necesitases

- Vaya, que halago –respondió entre sínico y divertido –solo conozco una manera en la que él cante como canario, pero jamás lo logrearías

- Escúpelo, podrías sorprenderte

- Alcohol, borracho no se da cuenta de nada, absolutamente nada, podría decir hasta la ubicación de la joya más valiosa a su cuidado con un pésimo intento de chiste y llorar por horas… por eso no bebe, es su talón de Alquiles

- Con que alcohol… -le resultaba un tanto gracioso que, después de todo, su debilidad se tratase de algo tan normal como eso, definitivamente no se lo había esperado, y menos de alguien como el inglés, sin embargo quizás no era tan raro después de todo – tengo un plan

- Vaya, nunca pensé que tu dirías algo como eso en un asunto tan "delicado" como este –el asiático no pudo esbozar una sonrisa, que por alguna razón logró que su compañero se avergonzara un poco – te ayudo

- ¿En serio?

- Problemas es mi segundo nombre –se encogió de hombros, haciendo notar al nórdico que en ese punto tenía razón, si algo en el plan salía mal podrían meterse en serios problemas

- Quizás es mejor que lo haga yo solo… - por mucho que el otro dijese que no le molestaba, a él le seguía sabiendo mal aquello de que se arriesgase por su culpa, mas por supuesto, el castaño negó con el ceño fruncido

- No dejaré que seas el único que se divierta aquí, así que será mejor que empieces a soltar la sopa

- Eres un necio –aunque en su interior admitía que era feliz de saberse acompañado en todo este asunto –primero debo conseguir alcohol… ¿nos dejarían salir si pedimos permiso?

- No creo que sea necesario, control G seguramente tiene una reserva enorme y de la fuerte a su favor escondida en su habitación, de eso puedes estar más que seguro – Len hablaba como quién sabe lo que dice, y el albino sabía que tenía razón después de todo

- Debió habérseme ocurrido ¿pero cómo nos colaremos en su habitación?

- Eso déjamelo a mí –le guiño un ojo, como incitándolo a seguir – vale, consigo el alcohol ¿y luego qué?

- Luego tendré una charla amistosa con control A, sobre notas y esas cosas, supongo que esa parte del plan me corresponde a mi ¿Cuánto te tardarías en conseguir esa botella?

- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Dile al cejudo que hablarás con él hoy mismo, no creo que haya mucho tiempo más para esperar

**X**

Aun no se podía creer lo rápido que fue el asiático en ir y venir de la habitación del germano ¡ya sabía que Len era bueno en lo que hacía, pero no dejaba de sorprenderlo! Ahora le tocaba a él… demonios, mientras trazaba su genial plan en su mente no había contado con su pequeño gran problema: ese de que era un asco entablando cualquier comunicación del tipo social con las personas.

Ya, ahora no era tan tímido como en el pasado, sin embargo Arthur no dejaba de ser un adulto con sus propios problemas, y él no era más que un mocoso en entrenamiento metiéndose en asuntos que no le correspondían, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo… luego de que su amigo hiciera tanto por él e incluso lo apoyase en aquella locura no dejaría que tanto trabajo fuese en vano.

Por ende, envió un mensaje a su maestro, indicándole que iría a su despacho a preguntarle por algunas cosas, previamente se había encargado de impregnar su jarra de té con la bebida alcohólica de procedencia no identificada que le habían proporcionado, estaba seguro de que con eso bastaría, olía terriblemente fuerte.

Al llegar a la puerta, entró como lo había hecho una hora antes para cumplir con su cometido, observando con satisfacción que el rubio estaba allí sentando con un libro entre sus manos, y al divisarlo relajó un poco su expresión.

- Recibí tu mensaje ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Sientate allí – indicó mostrándole la silla frente a él, el menor obedeció

- Oh si… gracias profesor, pues quizás sea un poco largo

-Ya veo, entonces ¿quieres un poco de té? Aunque esta algo fuerte, no sé porqué –Einar observó que el otro lo había estado bebiendo, sonrió en su interior y luego negó suavemente

- N-No es necesario, verá… quisiera saber un par de cosas, con respecto al asunto de espionaje gubernamental de tipo individual, el que se presta a las personas de altos rangos que tienen suficiente dinero como para pagarlo–derrepente el rostro contrario palideció un poco –me han dicho que mi hermano se especializa en ese asunto

- Oh si… bueno, como sabrás o quizás no lo mío son más las joyas, valen más y no tengo que lidiar con personas ¿por qué el repentino interés?

- Usted dijo que fue amigo de mi hermano, por eso creí que podría saber un poco al respecto

- … Bueno, he de admitir que al principio fuimos colegas en aquello – se acomodó un poco la corbata, más bien intentando bajarla, como si tuviese calor, alabado sea Len pensó el otro en su interior –sin embargo lo deje, tratar con la gente es un soberano lío, yo que tú me alejaría de eso

- Entiendo, sin embargo me gustaría saber ¿Cómo fue en aquél entonces? ¿se interesaban en algo en particular? –el inglés guardó silencio por unos segundos, analizándolo, luego prosiguió a responder su pregunta

- Fueron… fueron buenos tiempos, éramos un equipo de tres, tu hermano Andrei y yo, Andrei ya no trabaja para la organización, se independizó y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber de él, salvo uno que otro lío en los que se mete y localizarlo es un constante dolor en la ingle, pero era un buen tipo, todos nos temían por ser un gran equipo. Estoy seguro de que tu hermano se habría independizado de no ser porque el espionaje gubernamental da mucho dinero, aunque los trabajos que le otorgan son tan aislados y clasificados que es casi como ser independiente, no podría comentarte gran cosa al respecto, porque son actos muy específicos, y como acabo de decirte, muy clasificados y selectos como para saber con exactitud de que se tratan

- ¿Cuáles eran entonces los que ustedes trataban siendo un equipo?

- No eran de la índole de los que toma Erik en estos momentos, no, eran cosas más sencillas, aunque intrincadas al mismo tiempo; buscar documentos, a veces que no estaban ni siquiera registrados, verificar su veracidad, encontrar vacios legales, rebuscar en casas de gente poderosa sin ser detectados, una combinación de astucia, inteligencia y fuerza… como vas iras captando –parecía estar muy orgulloso de ello

- ¿Entonces él ahora toma cosas peores que esas?

- Por lo que me han contado, si

- ¿Qué te han contado?

- Nada en particular, ni muy concreto, la última vez oí de su ayudante que se había ganado un fuerte enemigo que podría tener infiltados…

- ¿Ayudante? Aquello si lo sorprendió, esa parte no lo sabía, el mayor asintió bebiendo mas té con las mejillas rojas

- Uhh si… un chico un año menor que nuestro grupo, se hicieron uña y mugre de un tiempo para acá

- ¿Podría saber su nombre?

- Se apellida Väinämöinen, creo, no tiene un fichaje de control, era control T pero lo borraron por algo más discreto cuando empezó a trabajar con él… demonios

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es mejor que te vayas Einar, no me siento muy bien, si tienes algo mas que preguntar no creo… que… sea el momento… - el chico se levantó, preocupado de ver el rostro verde de su maestro

- ¿Está bien? P-podría llevarlo a la enfermería

- No… solo vete, esta porquería… -y de inmediato corrió al baño del despacho, haciendo un ruido bastante preocupante, aunque el menor acabó por hacer caso, después de todo no había sido tan malo, de hecho tenía más de lo que hubiese imaginado obtener: dos nombres, de seguro podía hacer algo por eso

**X**

- Jamás escuche el apellido… ¿Cómo dices que es? ¿Vananana? En mi vida

- Väinämöinen, es Väinämöinen Len, suena… suena finés, o estonio, aunque creo que suena más finés que nada –el islandés caminaba de un lado para el otro de la pequeña habitación, siendo observado por su compañero quien empezaba a marearse - ¿Qué tal el tal Andrei? ¿te suena?

- Es casi una leyenda urbana, pero si Arthur lo mencionó quiere decir que si estudió aquí… dicen muchas cosas sobre él, buenas y malas, pero colocó este instituto patas arriba, me preguntó como acabó juntándose con el estirado del cejudo y tu hermano

- No puedo decir que mi hermano sea un estirado, sin embargo si se juntaba con él es porque algo bueno tenía… me gustaría poder hablar con él, algo me dice que puede saber más sobre este asunto

- Quizás… podríamos buscar en los documentos de la red del instituto

- ¿Eso se puede?

- ¿Bromeas? Es información clasificada, sin embargo no creo que nos sea mucho problema – el castaño acabó por levantarse de la cama, para detener la caminata de su amigo – sin embargo no son horas para pensar en eso

- ¿De qué hablas? Mientras más rápido nosotros… -pero antes de poder continuar sintió una presión sobre sus brazos, que lo obligaron a girar cayendo de rodillas y eventualmente por completo a su cama, con su compañero encima -¡Len!

- Grita todo lo que quieras, pero apenas saliste del hospital por envenenamiento, mas te vale dormir – de inmediato, lo apretó con sus brazos contra él, como asegurándose de que iba a cumplir con su cometido, el contrario se removió en sus brazos con el rostro encendido en rojo, pero dándose cuenta de que, en realidad, estaba muy cansado

- Esta la pagarás caro Xiao…-amenazó cortante cerrando los ojos, importándole poco la posición en la que estaba, después de todo, no era como si se encontrase incomodo

**N/A: Esta vez tengo justificativo para la tardanza (?) la semana pasada estuve en la playa, por eso no tuve tiempo de escribir, es gracioso que cuando empecé a escribir este cap estaba completamente desinspirada, pero a medida que seguí las palabras vinieron solas a mi mente xD ¡fue genial! No sufrí plasmando lo que quería, así que espero les haya gustado, en el próximo cap habrá mucha más acción que en este, ya verán.**

**Por otro lado, sé que nada que ver, pero me dieron ganas terribles de escribir smut HongFem!Ice, creo que enloquecí xD lo subiré en un fanfic aparte en este mismo momento, por si alguien está interesada en leerlo este pendiente (digo interesada porque no sé si hay hombres que lean mis historias xD) Estará bajo categoría "M" para ahorrarme malos ratos, por eso quizás no les salga en la búsqueda, sin embargo si entran a mi perfil ahí debería estar, bueno eso.**

**Chau.**

**P.D: Ustedes son un amooooooor, gracias por sus comentarios, a veces me hacen sonrojar con lo lindas que son conmigo y mis escritos fails afgshjshgsfghssh me animan mucho a seguir.**

**P.D2(?): Intentaré responder los reviews que me dejen por si tienen alguna duda es su momento n.n**


End file.
